<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left Behind by mortal_give_me_nuggets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055434">Left Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortal_give_me_nuggets/pseuds/mortal_give_me_nuggets'>mortal_give_me_nuggets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam needs to get bitch slapped over a cliff, Adam trains Reki, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Cherry and Joe need a break, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry this is gonna hurt a lot, Idiots who don't realize they're in love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Langa tries to save Reki, Langa's confused and hurt, Langa's heart gets broken, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Past Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Reki VS Langa, Reki changes and not in a good way, Reki goes somewhat dark, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Shadow and Miya realize "staying out of it" was a mistake, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Tadashi is protective over Reki, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, adam hate club, again i'm very sorry, read at your own caution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortal_give_me_nuggets/pseuds/mortal_give_me_nuggets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki Kyan left S for good and he’s not coming back. However, later that night he’s approached by no other than the Matador of Love. Under the blanket of the night sky, Adam seizes an opportunity and takes advantage of a vulnerable, broken Reki. He proposes a deal, one that he knows that with the right persuasion, Reki can’t refuse. </p>
<p>Now, with a newfound determination (and a new teacher) Reki is working day and night to become equal with Langa, so that they can skate side by side once again. However, things start to erupt into chaos when Reki doesn’t realize how far he’s going, and can’t see that he’s quickly losing himself to the very same darkness that consumed Shindo Ainosuke and turned him into the monster we all know as Adam. Langa, Joe, Cherry and everyone else does everything in their power to get Reki back. They realize it will take more than words to save their friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kikuchi Tadashi &amp; Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Left in The Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THE NOTE</p>
<p>Hi everyone! :) Before you begin reading I'd like to give a special thanks to the person who originally had this idea! @sunny.anime is their tiktok account, and if you love SK8 The Infinity I suggest that you go give them a follow!!! Thank you so much for letting me write this, I hope it doesn't disappoint you</p>
<p>As you can see this is my first fanfiction and I'm really nervous to post this since I've never really shared my writing with anyone before, so please forgive me if its not the best or if you see any errors. If you have any ideas or comments on what you hope to see in this fic go ahead and tell me, I'd love to hear your thoughts. </p>
<p>Lastly, I'd like to mention that if something triggering is going to happen in a chapter I'll write a warning in the summary or Authors note. </p>
<p>Thank you! I hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Not good enough. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Useless. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Left behind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These were words that Reki Kyan had gotten used to over the past few weeks. They were not so quietly whispered by those around him, or it was his own mind repeating them every chance it got. It was a constant reminder why he was always the second pick, why he was left behind. Even though he was surrounded by so many people, most of which he cared about, the ache in his chest proved he'd never felt so alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not good enough, not nearly good enough. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only was he useless, he was also pathetic. Reki nearly thought he would be okay standing on the side lines, giving Langa his unwavering support while being left in the dust. When his chest felt empty at Langa’s victory he knew it would never be enough. He wanted to be out there, skating side by side with everyone...skating with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Langa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yet it seems he’s moved beyond their friendship, grown beyond it in a way that was impossible to catch up with. He doesn’t need Reki anymore, and I mean, why would he? The only reason they started hanging out was because of Langa’s interest in skating. He needed a teacher, and Reki was there on a silver platter, practically begging to be eaten. He gave him all he had, taught him all he knew, and now there was nothing left but an empty plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa was one of the best skaters Reki had ever seen. He moved with such grace that it was almost unbelievable. And, he was one of the few that was able to survive skating with Adam, hell, he even enjoyed it. He wanted to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why? Because he thought it was fun, like it was some harmless game. How can Reki compete with that? How can he possibly continue skating with Langa when he made a complete, utter fool of himself during his own Beef with Adam? Skating against him...was one of the most terrifying things he’s ever experienced. Months later and he still has nightmares, nightmares that leave him gasping awake in such a panicked state that at one point he ran out of his room in search of Langa; fearing he was lying dead somewhere, or broken beyond repair. Of course, when he came to his senses and realized that it was just a dream he went back to bed, feeling pathetic all over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki knew he wasn’t good enough to continue skating, not after realizing he would never come close to Langa, or Joe, or Cherry, or Miya. They were all incredible, and not just that, they were passionate and confident in the skills they possessed. You could see it in the way they’d skate, with determination imprinted on their faces, all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>they could win. Then, there was Reki, who was the complete opposite of them. So, dropping his signature </span>
  <em>
    <span>“S” </span>
  </em>
  <span>pin into the hands of a stranger wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. If anything it was relieving, like finally breaking the surface of the ocean after being under too long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s alright?” The man asked, looking down at the pin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was already walking away, hood up and eyes glued to the ground. “It’s okay...now,” he said more to himself than anything. He let his mind go blank and put his body on autopilot, not sure what to do now, or where to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over an hour later Reki found himself at a park. It was small, dirty, and miles away from his house. He’s never been to this particular one, which was the whole reason he picked it in the first place because he really didn’t feel like being chased down or followed by anyone. Especially if that person was Langa</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I could handle fighting with him again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reki thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, fighting with Langa was one of the hardest things he's ever done. It hurt seeing him with that god-awful broken expression. He thought if it happened again that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be the one apologizing, because that’s just the kind of person he was. And he knew that it wouldn’t be right for him to do that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t all my fault, Langa was the one who broke his promise with me. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki leaned back on the park bench, eyes heavy on the sky. It was cold, and the bench dug into his back uncomfortably but he didn’t bother to move. It was like all the energy he possessed was gone, it left him in that gross, lonely park that seemed to not have been used in years. It was useless and unwanted, it reminded him of himself.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moon blurred into a hazy mess as hot tears threatened his eyes. He didn’t try to stop them as they ran down his cheek and into the crook of his neck. It wasn’t like the tears he cried previously at </span>
  <em>
    <span>S</span>
  </em>
  <span>, these were cold, empty and lifeless. Just like this damn park. </span>
  <span>Reki was tired. More tired than he’s ever been before. Every time he’d stand up a wave would be there to knock him right back down. Eventually he gave up, and let the night take him. He didn't know why it was so hard to move, or even care. It was as if he was a shell of the person he used to be, like a mirror that was cracked, warping your reflection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought that the others might be looking for him, worried sick...but then again, they didn’t seem to care when he stopped showing up at S, so why would they care now? The answer is that they wouldn’t. No one was looking for him. Nobody cared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could just disappear. Then no one would have to deal with my worthless ass anymore. I wouldn't have to deal with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The temperature dropped, but he had no intention of going home, or anywhere for that matter. The only desire he had at the moment was to stay on that uncomfortable park bench, letting the brisk air seep under his sweatshirt and into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time didn’t feel real. The only reason why Reki knew it was passing was because the moon had jumped from one side of the sky to the other. H</span>
  <span>e decided to try and sit up, but instantly fell back when he found that his body was either asleep or aching like he just wiped out on his board. <em>How long have I been out here for? </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a dragged out sigh, his breath fogging in the cold air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two headlights lit up the park from behind him. His heart skipped a beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reki spun around in both annoyance and alarm, hoping to god it wasn’t Langa or Shadow. A breath of relief escaped his lips when he saw the car didn’t belong to anyone he knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to be bothered he stood up out of the chair and started to leave. Yet, out of nowhere, like it was an instinct, his eyes moved back to the car. It was black, low to the ground and by the looks of it very expensive. Strangely something felt...familiar about it? He stole a glance at the driver. He had dark hair, a solemn expression on his face and a mole just below his right eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve seen him before, where have I seen hi-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The back door swung open dramatically and it suddenly clicked in his head exactly why he recognized the driver. A man stepped out of the car, his boots were heavy against the ground as he walked in front of the headlights. It was like the man was on stage, lights blaring behind him, making a terrifying silhouette of large spiked hair and pointed shoulder pads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki froze, his heart dropping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, little Reki,” sang a voice, smooth and vile like poison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly gaining control of himself, Reki took careful steps back making sure to put distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam? What are you doing here?” Reki snapped, eyes darting between him and the street, just in case he needed to run. “Langa’s not here,” he said, uneasiness creeping into his bones. A</span>
  <em>
    <span>dam wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Langa. He must've thought he'd be with me. Wait, was the tournament already over? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that,” Adam said with a light chuckle. He walked closer and Reki flinched making the older man stop in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you here if it's not for Langa?” Reki asked with a scowl, failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam smiled in that unhinged way he does, and it sent shivers down Reki’s spine. He stumbled back further, making sure the bench separated them. Reki’s seen enough of Adam to know that he didn’t mess around. He was a dangerous man who demanded power and respect, he didn’t want to find out what happened to those who didn't give it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it so difficult to believe that I’d be here for you, my forbidden fruit?” Adam chirped and moved forward, now standing in front of the bench, like he was mocking him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki couldn't keep his body from shivering in absolute disgust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forbidden fruit? Are you serious? Does he seriously lack the awareness of just how creepy he is. Maybe that’s his other talent, making people want to peel their own skin off from his creepiness. How does Langa enjoy skating with him? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Reki said flatly, “I’ll be going now.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked past Adam, not sparing him a second glance. A gloved hand snaked itself around Reki’s wrist, keeping him from moving any further. A jolt of fear rippled through his body, and he yelped, “Let go of me!” He shouted, words cracking as they came out. He tried yanking his arm out of Adam's hold when it tightened down harder, nails ever so slightly digging into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t finished speaking with you,” Adam said, voice darkening. Reki surprised himself when he stopped struggling against him, simply staying still and waiting for Adam to say whatever was on his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Too goddamn tired for this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, wanting to be anywhere but here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his grip still on Reki, he turned to face him, lips parted in a smile that disturbingly seemed to be genuine. Dare he say ‘kind.’  It made his head spin, because why on Earth would a monster like Adam, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matador Of Love </span>
  </em>
  <span>show any ounce of legitimate kindness to someone like him? It made no sense. Reki wasn't even sure Adam could show any kind of emotions other than being a gross bastard who enjoyed crippling skaters for his own enjoyment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wants something from me, that’s for sure. Something that probably has to do with Langa. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then speak,” Reki ordered through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam smiled. “Because of my line of work I have to be quite perceptive, you know. If I fail to do so things go wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly. Chaos will erupt and it will be my fault alone for not noticing it sooner. And from my observations there is a storm coming, one that I would very much like to avoid,” he paused, letting the words sink in, “You are suffering, Reki Kyan. I can see that you think very little of yourself...next to nothing. It's unsurprising, really, since your closest friend has surpassed you in the thing you love most, and now you’re not even falling behind; now, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>left behind</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Adam loosened his hand on Reki’s wrist, and instead dragged his long fingers up to his shoulder, “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>once again </span>
  </em>
  <span>been abandoned.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki physically recoiled and let out a half gasp, half scoff, he couldn’t tell which one it was. “What the hell are you talking about?” he barked, but it came out as more of a pathetic squeak.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do my research on the people I dance with,” Adam said simply. “What I found was quite the tragic story…."a father with the last name of Kyan, leaving his family six years ago with nothing but an apartment that had a much too expensive rent. The poor family was evicted and left without a single dime." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Reki hissed, wanting nothing more than to punch Adam in his perfect teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I suppose there was another Reki Kyan, who was abandoned by his father at the age of eleven.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki desperately wanted to be angry, to lash out at the monster in front of him for putting his nose in other people's business. <em>My </em><em>business. </em></span>
  <span>Yet he couldn’t find the strength, he couldn’t find it within him to run away, strike the man or deny the obviously true facts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why…” Reki finally whispered, hating that he sounded so sad, “Why are you telling me this? It doesn’t matter now. It happened a long time ago,” there was a beat of silence, “I’m over it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam stared at him with an unreadable expression. Then he let a loud cackle roll out from his throat and leaned down so that he was at Reki’s level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear Reki, you cannot actually think that anyone would believe such a statement. You let your fear of abandonment guide you like a dog would to the blind." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who does he think he is- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You fear </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snow </span>
  </em>
  <span>will leave you behind and forget about you because your own father did just that. Don’t be foolish and deny such things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there it was. The damn that had been so carefully built up was shattered by a single sentence. The sobs that came were like no other. It made his head ache and chest burn as he choked on tears. He let the shame of crying fly out the window, not giving a damn that the man he hated was right there, watching him snap at the painfully crippling words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why…” Reki cried, looking at his hands as if they were from a stranger, “Why am I not worth choosing? I-I don’t understand. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The expected thing to do in this sort of situation would be to comfort the person who was having a mental crisis. However, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adam</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he was not a normal man who enjoyed doing things out of the kindness of his own heart. Everything was done for a reason, a reason that meant for him gaining the upper hand in whatever situation the near future might call for. It was a game he danced through effortlessly. He was untouchable, <em>unless</em> he wanted to appear to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be untouchable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam decided he had one of two options. He could play the responsible type, make this crying child feel wanted and believed in, or he could do what he did best, tell a realistic, twisted truth so that he breaks and bends to his will. Well, he already seemed pretty broken. Adam almost laughed again. Almost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Depending on what he says next will determine the outcome, hopefully, the one he so dangerously craves for. He doesn’t actually know anything about Reki, (Other than general facts Tadashi was able to find on the internet)  and doesn’t have any </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>interest in him, not like he has with Snow. Reki's naturally a pawn in this fun game of chess, and like any other pawn they must be used in a way that is beneficial to the bigger picture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>bigger picture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam smiled brighter than ever, “I know what you’re doing wrong,” he said, voice rising out of excitement. “I can tell you all about it if you’d like…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki sniffed, wiping at his tear-stained cheeks, “What?” he croaked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are nothing compared to Snow, but you already know that,” Adam said and Reki's face lost all emotion, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>However</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you are an exceptional skater. You both lasted longer and were braver than most during our little dance.” <em>Obvious lies. </em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memories of that horrible night flashed behind Reki’s eyes, leaving his mouth dry and heart pounding. “Get to the point,” he breathed out, barely audible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that you don’t have the skill...you don’t have the motivation. Or should I say, you don’t have the-” Adam lifted Reki’s chin up and pulled him viciously close,  “-the right person in your corner, nudging you in the direction of victory…” he leaned in, his lips now inches away from Reki’s ear, “...and </span>
  <em>
    <span>success.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash in Reki’s eyes. Not from the moon nor from the tears, but from the sparks of interest. It quickly faded out, and he pushed Adam away. “No...no, I won’t be manipulated by you,” he said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! I know what you’re doing! You-you’re using my insecurities against me so I can...fuck I don’t even know. Get to Langa? Somehow? I know this is because of him. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>other reason why you would be doing this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It went quiet for a moment, and then Adam spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right about one thing. This is because of Snow. He’s perfect in every way I can think of…” Adam’s smile grew wider, “He’s everything I’ve been waiting for. Yet there is no challenge when it comes to his skill. He’s naturally talented and barely has to work to receive promising results. You've seen it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I fear that this will lead him down a road where he will become bored and unsatisfied when he’s learned all there is to know about skating. Langa will get burned out and seek something else that will give him the same thrills as skating with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>once did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reki, you are the forbidden fruit in my garden of Eden,” Adam’s crimson eyes loomed over him through the mask, “You will tempt my Eve, you will keep him on his toes-or shall I say board, and you will bring thrill to his life. </span>
  <span>You are special to Langa, and with you in the mix skating alongside him, he will forever be enticed by you...constantly running after you, trying to savor a bite," he dragged his tongue across his pointed teeth, "He won’t become dissatisfied, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will have what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki’s face paled at the last sentence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What I want..? I...want to be better. I want to be...wanted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But I can’t just get to his level, I’ve tried. It’s not gonna happen…" Reki paused with uncertainty, "I still don’t understand what you want from me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam giggled and set both his hands on Reki’s shoulders with a smirk so sharp it could draw blood. “I want to transform you into the person you so desperately crave to be. Useful. Skilled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Better than those around you and equal to Langa. You will be a precious project of mine, one that I can work on with care and delicacy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re manipulating me,” Reki said with a scoff, seemingly unfazed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Adam replied and trailed his fingers down Reki’s chest and into his hands, gently slipping a plastic card between his fingers, “I’m giving you a choice. Stay here in this grotesque park where you will rot away, or come with me and become someone greater than you can ever imagine,” he stepped back with a gleeful sigh, “You have one day to make a decision. If the choice you decide on beckons you to stay here as you are, answer me with silence. If not...well, I’m sure you know how to get a hold of me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving Reki the chance to say anything else Adam walked off and disappeared into the back of his car, driving away and leaving Reki alone. He looked down at the card in his hands. It was the same color of blue as Adam’s hair, and ingrained in silver words was his phone number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come with me and become someone greater than you can ever imagine…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice rang throughout Reki’s ears, making him shiver under his sweatshirt. His emotions were scattered all over the place. He was...confused...disgusted/..but, there was something else, one he couldn’t quite figure out. His heart was beating faster than normal, sweat encased his skin and the strange feeling of knots being undone plagued his stomach in a way that made him want to...crack a smile? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt like retching the moment he recognized the feeling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m excited. I’m...Holy crap what’s wrong with me?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Energy surged through him and he threw the card down onto the ground with a grunt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adam won’t get to me. Not like he’s gotten to Langa. I won’t fall for it.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki spun on his heel in the direction of the street, forcing himself to walk away. And he did. He made it a total of three steps before glancing back over his shoulder, staring directly at the card that lay in the same position. The numbers now glowing in the moonlight, calling him back, seducing him to take it home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, I won’t. I will go home. Sleep. Go to school. Avoid Langa and never skate again. That’s my plan, I’m sticking to it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Useful...skilled...strong. Equal to Langa.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...you will bring thrill to his life.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's insane if he thinks I'll accept," Reki said, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to walk away, a pit forming in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...you will have what you want."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back once more, biting down on his lip until he tasted blood. Then, without another thought he picked the card up from the ground, shoved it in his pocket and walked home. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sinking Into His Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reki needs to make a decision. Will he take Adam up on his offer, or decline it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SECOND CHAPTER IS HEEERREEE. (Sorry for any spelling mistakes) </p><p>I was able to bust this baby out in less than two days. I’m kinda proud if you didn’t notice lol. I promise things will start to get more interesting in the upcoming chapters, it’s a process though so please be patient. And thank you all SO MUCH for all of your lovely comments. They are all amazing and I probably read them about a hundred times. They literally give me so much motivation, so keep it coming! </p><p>I’d like to shout out two users who were having a discussion about this fic and Sk8 the infinity. I didn’t even want to comment on it because it was just so perfect on its own. So, @Allyes_Izunia and @Yooyooly07, thank you for such a pleasurable discussion. It was truly impeccable and made me happy that my fic would invoke such philosophical thoughts and theories. </p><p>Again, thank you guys, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car door slammed shut behind Adam and he settled into his seat.  There was no denying the pleasure in his face as quiet laughs were breathed out through his upturned lips. Tonight had gone better than he expected, Little Reki was more susceptible to his manipulation than originally thought. <em> Perhaps there is more trauma under his skin then he led on. Good, </em> Adam giggled, <em> The more damaged he is the easier it will be for me to cut him open and rip the spoiled memories out. I will force him to look at it...taste it. I will be the one to close his wounds and he’ll fall right into my grasp.  </em>Everything was going splendid. It was only a matter of time when Reki realized where he should be. </p><p> </p><p>“You seem pleased with yourself,” Tadashi said plainly. Gray eyes met scarlet in the rear-view mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“Who gave you permission to speak, <em> dog </em> ,” Adam snarled, “Don’t think I’ll turn a blind eye to what you so <em> graciously </em>pulled during the tournament. You should be appreciative I didn’t punish you right then and there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Apologies, sir. I was only mentioning it because I was surprised you’d be happy after what happened with, Snow.” </p><p> </p><p>Adam merely leaned back further in his seat and crossed his legs, deciding whether or not he wanted to brutally hurt Tadashi. He went the peaceful route. </p><p> </p><p>“He may have ran away, but my <em> Eve </em>will dance with me once again, it is inevitable at this point moving forward,” Adam hummed happily and Tadashi said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>The car pulled out of the park and kept a steady speed as it went down the darkened road, with only its own headlights to lead them safely. The ride was quiet as always, Adam didn’t particularly enjoy speaking when he didn’t have to. He spoke to dozens of people everyday, even throughout the night depending on what part of the world he was calling too. In quiet moments like these he took solace, no one expected anything from him, not even himself. However, there was an itch in the back of his mind. It threatened to break the silence he cherished. He didn't know why or what it was...until, his eyes shifted towards Tadashi. His narrowed, calculating stare was locked onto Adam, filling the air fill with unbearable tension. </p><p> </p><p>“If you have something to say, spit out,” Adam ordered. “I suppose I can humor you for once.”</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi broke eye contact and inhaled, preparing for the worst of what Adam might do. Then, in careful words he said, “You’re going to use the boy, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever gave you that idea,” Adam replied sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do with him?” </p><p> </p><p>“Anything I need to get to Snow, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“You already have Snow, why do you need <em> him </em>?” Tadashi pushed and Adam cocked a brow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Brave today, isn’t he?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The results from tonight should prove that I don’t <em>have</em>, Snow, not like I want. I fear that with Reki gone he will follow suit and I will lose him for good. But, by keeping temptation under my fist he will forever follow after him- <em> me </em>. He won’t desire to leave if the person he craves for stays.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to teach Mr. Kyan how to be a superior skater. If he has more confidence and skill he’ll return to S, and by doing that you’ll be keeping Langa in your reach as well. He’ll have his friend back and you’ll have your...Eve.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Correct.”</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi opened then closed his mouth. He tore his gaze away from Adam and fixed it on the road. Adam peered at the other man, watching him closely. He could tell that Tadashi wanted to say more, <em> a lot </em>more by the looks of it. His posture was painfully stiff-stiffer than usual-and his knuckles turned white from the tightening grip he had on the steering wheel. </p><p> </p><p><em> Ahhh, something must really be bothering him, </em>Adam thought. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re tense,” he smirked, “Do you not approve of my actions?” </p><p> </p><p>Adam was baiting Tadashi, he knew that for sure and was smart enough to not play into his games.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no opinions,” was what he said, as always. It was a safe way of saying <em> “My opinion doesn’t really matter, does it? So why bother saying anything when I know it will only end badly for me.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I told you I’d humor you,” Adam replied innocently, venom dripping from his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“You-” he cut himself off with a frustrated sigh, but Adam urged him on with a nod of his head. “You’re going to ruin the poor kid. I wish you wouldn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are as dense as ever, Tadashi,” Adam crooned, “Reki’s already ruined. He’s doomed to the path of being devoured by his own mind, if anything, I’m saving him. Although I know you won’t see it that way.” </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi’s words were a mix of emotions. He knew Adam wasn’t ‘saving’ Reki. He was using him, just like he used everyone else. It would be no different then every other time he’d done something like this.</p><p> </p><p>“No...I don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Reki’s gums were bleeding at this point. He brushed his teeth with such vigor he thought his teeth might fall out. He spit into the sink vigorously and smacked his toothbrush on the counter with a loud slap. He rushed out of the bathroom, flung the door shut and collapsed onto the bed with a long drawn out sigh which quickly turned to a growl. </p><p> </p><p>He got exactly zero hours, zero minutes, and negative one seconds of sleep. He was totally refreshed, and definitely not on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Reki felt <em> lovely </em>this morning. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the clock, it read <b>6:53 AM. </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> An hour and a half until school starts.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A jolt of energy zapped through him and he shot out of bed, his fists balled at his sides. He started to pace around the room frantically, muttering unintelligible curses under his breath. </p><p> </p><p><em> What do I fucking do? Langa probably thinks I’m not mad at him anymore, he might act like everything’s fine and it's not fine! And what about Adam, </em> he grimaced just thinking his name, <em> what the actual hell do I do about...about all of </em> <b> <em>that! </em> </b> <em> I don’t even know if I can go to school today, I can’t deal with Langa right now. I can’t explain why I’m still angry, and I really don’t want to have to lie about the whole...thing with Adam. That’s just-no. It’s no.  </em></p><p> </p><p>His mind was swarming with so many thoughts he wanted to rip his hair out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I don’t go to school mom will be suspicious that something happened. She’s already giving me those worried looks she always does. Hmm...I can make it seem like I'm going then skip? No the principal would call. I can say I’m sick? Mom’s not an idiot, definite no. I can run away to America, change my identity to Kevin Smith, work as a waiter, and then live happily ever after. Boom. Problems solved. I’m a genius. Actually, no, Kevin’s the genius.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He muffled a sigh, “What am I gonna do…” </p><p> </p><p>“Reki!” His Mom called from the kitchen, voice cheery as ever, “Breakfast is ready!” </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the clock once more. It read, <b>7:16.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHAT.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be down in a minute,” he yelled back a little angrier than intended. Groaning he sat back down on his bed, his elbows on his knees and face buried in his sweaty hands. "What's wrong with me?" Reki murmured. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know what you’re doing wrong,” Adam said, voice rising out of excitement. “I can tell you all about it if you’d like…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, no you will not. Because I’m not calling you, I'm not gonna be the forbidden fruit in your garden and I’m not going to be your little project.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t have the right person in your corner, nudging you in the direction of victory…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I definitely don’t want you in my corner.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em> “...and success.”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I don’t want victory, or to be better than everyone else. I just wanna be enough for someone, just once. I want them to choose </em> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <em> . Why is that so hard to ask for?  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are special to Langa, and with you in the mix skating alongside him, he will forever be enticed by you…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reki’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes flashed with the very same curiosity as the night before. Immediately, the small plastic card in his pocket felt heavy, like a weight that was going to drag him down further into the depths of the sea. He knew he should drop it, let it sink as he swims to the surface... but there were whispers in his mind, telling Reki to hold on to it tighter, chain it to his feet and descend down into its depths.</p><p> </p><p>“Adam’s not even here and he’s still managing to manipulate me,” Reki whispered with a half-hearted laugh. <em>I’m so pathetic. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mindlessly, he slipped his fingers into his pants pocket and pulled the card out. He examined it with a dead look in his eyes and his shoulders slumped. The number imprinted on it was staring back at him, screaming for him to call it. </p><p> </p><p>Reki set the card down on the desk and plucked his phone off the charger. It took a second to power back on and when it did, over a dozen texts from multiple people appeared on the lock screen. He ignored them completely, not even checking to see who they were-he had a pretty good idea- and went straight to his apps. </p><p> </p><p>Reki’s fingers hovered over his phone, centimeters away from the numbers displayed on the screen. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his eyes darted back to the card, still placed innocently on the table. <em> It's mocking me, </em>Reki thought, scowling down at it. He took a deep breath, went still for a short second, and then punched in the number combination effortlessly. In the blink of an eye the phone was pressed to his ear, vibrating as he waited. Reki’s heart beat increased until it was all he could hear, and his head was pounding with dizziness to the point that he was sure he’d get sick. He used a hand to prop himself on the desk, making sure that if he passed out he wouldn’t slam his head onto the corner. </p><p> </p><p>The vibrating ceased, and a feminine voice broke Reki out of his anxious state. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Shindo is currently in a meeting. How can I help you?” the woman asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh-er, sorry. I was told by Ada-Mr. Shindo to call this number if I needed to get a hold of him. Do you know when he’ll be free?” His head wasn’t spinning with nausea anymore and he could hear perfectly fine, but his heart didn’t let up. It seemed to be getting faster. </p><p> </p><p>“It should be about another twenty minutes-oh, perfect. He’s finished early. I'll pass the phone to him.” </p><p> </p><p>The line went quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Reki's stomach was flipping and his palms were soaked in sweat. <em> I can’t tell if I’m nervous...or excited. I’m going insane, aren’t I?   </em></p><p> </p><p>“This is Mr. Shindo speaking. Who is this?” His voice was deep and authoritative, very formal like a businessman. Reki didn’t recognize it at first. <em> Did I call the right number?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“This is Reki Kya-” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know it was possible, but the energy on the other end of the line morphed into something dark and menacing. <em> Adam. </em>Reki’s arms broke out in goosebumps. He could see it perfectly, his razor sharp smile and deep red eyes forcing their way into his soul, settling under his skin like a virus. It was intoxicating and most of all, horrifying that he didn't hang up the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, hello Reki. What a pleasant surprise to hear from you so soon. How long has it been? Less than four hours?” Adam chuckled, “I thought you’d wait till the last minute to contact me, if you decided too, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, so...how is this supposed to work?” he trailed off, cringing. <em> This is so awkward. </em> “You asked me to come with you, right? So does that mean we meet up everyday at your place...or somewhere else...on the weekends?” <em> God this sounds so wrong, what am I doing?  </em>Reki felt like he was on autopilot. His mouth wasn’t obeying his brain and spoke as though it were separate from him.  Speaking of his brain, he must have dropped it somewhere since he came to the conclusion that he finally lost his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid you may have misinterpreted what I said. When I offered for you to come with me, <em> I meant it. </em>You will be interning with me at my estate, where I will provide you with your own living space, as well as a personal curriculum that you can work on until you graduate.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki opened his mouth to reply, (he hoped he would deny the blatantly awful request), but nothing other than an embarrassing crack of his voice came out. <em> Is he serious? He wants me to come live with him………Adam, wants me to...move to his house…This must be some sort of sick joke.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He continued talking, an amused tone to his words now that Reki was speechless. “I suggest you speak with your mother about this. I’m sure she will be pleased knowing her only son will be shadowing a rather respected <em> businessman </em>at his company. She will be quite proud.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, so that’s what we’ll be telling my Mom. </em> Reki almost gasped. <em>Did I just think "we?" </em></p><p> </p><p>“I can send my secretary to pick you up by the end of the weak, after you get your affairs in order.” </p><p> </p><p>Langa's pale face flashed in Reki's mind. He imagined the two of them sitting together in class. He might try to forget their fight even happened. Langa would want to talk to him, laugh with him...skate-</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Reki answered, panic twisting uncomfortably in his gut, “I...I want to leave today if that’s alright. I don’t want to go back to my school.” <em> I don’t want to see Langa.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Adam forced sympathy into his voice, or maybe it was real, Reki didn’t know at this point. “You will be picked up within the hour. Do whatever preparations you seem fit for your departure. I look forward to seeing you again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sounds fi-” </p><p> </p><p>The call ended and Reki just stood there, not moving an inch as his eyes zoned out, processing exactly what happened. <em>I'm leaving. I'm...going to live with Adam. How did I accept his offer so quick?  What am I going to do? I don't even know if I want this. I mean, do I want this? Do I want to be equals with Langa? Do I want to stop being so weak, pathetic...worthless? </em></p><p> </p><p>His face grew firm and he silenced his mind, pushing his phone into his back pocket. <em>Yes. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Reki, you’re food’s cold!” His Mom shouted again. </p><p> </p><p>“Crap,” he muttered, “Sorry Mom! I’m coming right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki dove for his bed and snatched a duffle bag out from under it and tossed it on the mattress. He ran around his room, grabbing anything of importance. Sweaters...endless amounts of sweaters, jeans, t-shirts and socks. He grabbed his wrench, laptop, chargers, and almost took his backpack but remembered he didn’t need it, not anymore. It made him feel odd but also...free. Reki cracked a smile and plunged it all into his bag. He forced the zipper shut, and ran out the door, throwing the bag over his shoulder and  grabbed his skateboard that lay propped up against the wall. He looked back once more at his room, there was no apparent change, but he knew from the weight of the bag that there was stuff missing from it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> See you later.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reki rushed to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>His mother’s face went from ecstatic to heartbroken. “You’re leaving?” she asked, eyes wide and glassy. </p><p> </p><p>“Only with your permission,” Reki explained, wolfing down another bite of breakfast.  “It’ll be good for me! If I do this I’ll have the experience to maybe someday get a full time job there. It has amazing pay, even better benefits, and when I go to college I’ll receive <em> a ton </em>of scholarships.” He hated lying to his mom, but he hated even more that he did it so easily. </p><p> </p><p>Reki stood up from his chair and went over to his Mom, taking her hands into his, “This is a once in a lifetime offer. I don’t think I can pass this up,” he said gently, “I know you’re worried for me, and I know this is sudden and seems like it came out of nowhere-”<em> it did </em>“-but I really want to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>She sniffed as tears formed, “How do you even know you can trust this man? For all we know he can be a fraud!” she cried. “I don’t want something bad happening to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” Reki laughed and warmth bloomed in his chest. He pulled her into a tight hug, “Mr. Shindo is legit. He’s already talked with the school and gotten everything taken care of. I’ll be alright, I swear. It’s not like I’m running off and doing <em> illegal </em>  things, I’m starting my career...my life.” He smiled at his obvious joke, although his mom wouldn't get it. </p><p> </p><p>She squeezed Reki back, afraid that if she let go he’d be gone forever. “I know...I know. But I didn’t think I’d be letting my baby boy go so suddenly. And what about the girls? They’ll be devastated.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki frowned at that. “Yeah, I know they will. But it was gonna happen sooner or later.” His eyes shifted around the kitchen, strangely there were no red-head goblins running around, “Where are they, anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>She cried even harder, “I h-had to drop the twins off at daycare early, I have an early shift today...and Nanaka, she slept over at a friend's house last night and won’t be home till this evening.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Wow, </em> Reki thought, <em> that’s really...shitty. I know they’ll be sad, but...I can’t just leave without saying goodbye, right? I'd be abandoning them, and that’s just like…no. I won’t. I have to say goodbye.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Reki’s Mom must have seen the expression on his face because she reached up and wiped a lonely tear that fell from his eyes. When did he start crying? </p><p> </p><p>“Reki, sweety,” she said with a deep breath, “I’m sorry I got so upset. I’m just shocked, is all. It’s a lot of information to process in such a short time. But, honey,” she stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed Reki’s forehead, “The girl’s and I will be fine. I promise. They’ll understand, and I’m sure Nanaka will be so excited for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“But-” </p><p> </p><p>“No, Reki,” she soothed, and smiled encouragingly, “We’ll be okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, but don’t want them to think of me the same way I think of him,” his eyes burned and throat ached as he held back from breaking down, “I don’t want them to feel abandoned...I don’t want to be like him, not in their eyes."  </p><p> </p><p>“Now stop that Reki!” she scolded firmly and grabbed both sides of his face, making sure he was looking at her. “Don’t you <em> ever </em> compare yourself to that monster! You are nothing like him. You are the kindest, most honest and selfless person I know. Don’t ever think for a <em> second </em>,” she hissed, “that you are doing what he did to us. You’re being responsible, starting a life-working up towards college and a promising career. That’s more than he did in the entire decade and a half I was married to him,” she paused to take another breath and Reki could only stare in a broken astonishment. “Do not let a shameful man like that dictate your life, kapeesh?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded his head and she wiped any remaining tears away from his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“What will you tell the girls?” he asked, voice low. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll say you’re staying at Langa’s house for a week, then on the weekend you can come home and properly explain to them what’s going on,” she said “Sound good?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Mom, that sounds great.” He ignored the jolt of guilt that spiked in his chest. <em> I won’t feel bad about this. I’m doing what’s best for me, and only me, not what’s best for Langa.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They finished up breakfast when the doorbell rang. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it,” Reki said and marched over to the door. With a deep breath he opened it. In the doorway was a tall, lanky man. He had dark shaggy hair, gray eyes that almost looked fake and a mole directly under his upper right cheek. <em> He was the driver from last night, </em>Reki remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, you must be Mr. Aionsuke’s secretary?” </p><p> </p><p>The man gave a curt nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to come in and go over everything with my Mom?” Reki asked with a grin. “We have tea on the stove if you’d like some.” </p><p> </p><p>The man looked him up and down with an unreadable expression and then said, “Yes of course thank you.” He stepped inside and followed Reki into the kitchen. The man took a seat across from Reki’s Mom while he leaned against a counter between them. “My name’s Tadashi Kikuchi, I’m Mr. Shindo's assistant. I understand that your son has explained the situation. I have sent you files on his curriculum, the address as to where he will be staying and other important documents you’re required to fill out. There will be others helping out, but Mr. Shindo and I will be the ones personally overseeing Mr. Kyan while he stays with us…” </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi Kikuchi explained everything that Adam told Reki on the phone, albeit more in depth and a little more reassuring of Reki’s safety. Since you know, he’s not going to be doing anything that will put him in danger. Not like learning how to dangerously skate with an even more dangerous person, who had knack for crippling his partners. Yep, he’ll for sure be fine. </p><p> </p><p>A while later the red head found himself embraced in his Mom’s arms out in the front yard. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise I'll come visit on the weekends,” he told her. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’d sure hope so since it was the only thing I demanded,” she said, laughing and pulled away. “I’m so proud of you, Reki. You have no idea. I know you'll do amazing” </p><p> </p><p>He kissed her cheek, “Thanks Mom, I love you," he told her and gave her one last hug before he headed over to Tadashi’s car. </p><p> </p><p>“Your bag and Skateboard is in the back, Mr. Kyan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks dude!” He said in an overly happy voice, he was about to jump in the front when he saw that Tadashi was holding the back door open for him. “Oh, whoops,” he chuckled sheepishly and hopped in the back. </p><p> </p><p>Reki rolled down his window when the car hummed to life. "I'll see you in a few days!" He called and waved to his Mom enthusiastically, putting on the brightest smile he could muster. He held it there until they were down the street. Now, out of sight he rolled the tinted window up and fell back in the seat. Like shedding a mask he let his smile fade away until it was replaced with slack, parted lips and drooping eyes. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling in sync. A stab of guilt went through him. </p><p> </p><p>Reki was disgusted, he couldn’t believe himself. He lied to his sweet, loving, mother’s face and didn’t even bat an eye. How on earth did he manage to do that...so willingly? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Get a hold of yourself. You never told her about S, which may I remind you is ILLEGAL and DANGEROUS. This is no different.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was lying to himself but would never admit it. Because this <em> was </em> different. Skating at S was his passion, his hobby, he did it out of pure enjoyment... but now, Reki’s taken it to a whole other level. He lied to his own mom about why he was going to live with some creepy, rich, corporate businessman. He lied about why he was switching schools, why he wanted to go, Reki lied about everything. He didn’t even let Langa or any of the others know what was going on. He was going to disappear from their lives for more than just a little bit. It disturbed him that he didn't even care. <em> Maybe then they’ll notice I'm gone, </em>he thought bitterly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is it so difficult to believe that I’d be here for you, my forbidden fruit?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought so then, because why would a skater as great as Adam want anything to do with Reki? But now, he wasn’t so sure...</p><p> </p><p>Reki crossed a line that can’t be uncrossed. As he drove further from his house he could feel himself slowly choking on water, sinking further into the depths of the ocean. He can’t see the bottom, but he knows Adam is waiting there, arms open wide with a smile on his face, ready to put his personal life aside to teach him. To fix him. He was <em> wanted. </em>That was a feeling Reki never felt before. Sinking didn’t didn’t seem so bad after all. </p><p> </p><p>But little did he know, there was someone going to do everything in their power prevent him from drowning. They were going to follow after him, no matter what the costs, no matter how deep they’d have to swim, they would reach Reki...and drag him to shore. Hopefully, they would be able to breathe life back into his lungs. </p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>"Reki?" Langa whispered standing frozen on the opposite side of the street, watching as a car whisked the red head away before he had the chance to say anything. He blinked hard, confused and worried. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where is he going? </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there it is!  Reki’s going to live with the Matador or creepiness. God save him, or should I say Tadashi??? And I hope it was okay even though it was more of a story building chapter. Like I said before, I swear it’ll pick up! Also, you can probably guess that you'll be seeing Langa in the next chapter. Maybe even Joe and Cherry, I don't know yet ;) </p><p>It's meme time: </p><p>Reki sitting in Adam’s car after he told himself he wasn’t going to accept his offer: “Oh for real? On God? Just like that?”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm letting you all know that I will be putting Trigger Warnings (TW) in this spot for when there are sensitive/upsetting scenes or topics in any upcoming chapters, so please make sure to check if there are any. And due to Adam manipulating Reki you will be seeing a TW for 'grooming' very frequently. </p><p>TW: GROOMING AND PANIC INDUCED DISSOCIATION</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it's taken me awhile to update and I'm sorry for not replying to your comments. A couple weeks ago my life was sorta turned upside down. A lot of bad things happened in an insanely short amount of time and I’ve been beyond upset and stressed, so I didn’t have any motivation to write. But thank you so much for all of your amazing comments, I promise I'll respond back to them when I have the energy. This chapter is almost twice as long so I hope it makes up for my lack of updating.</p><p> This may not be my best writing due to stress but I'm just glad I was able to complete the chapter</p><p>Again, thank you, and enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>7:00 AM: </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a long day, well, more of a long night. Langa let out a soft groan when he sat up in bed. His bones-especially his legs-ached like they did when he first started skating. He didn’t miss it, he realized. But, why <em> was </em>his body throbbing? That’s what he didn’t understand. Was it from the beef with Joe? Or perhaps because he had been running around Okinawa until six in the morning, which by the way, was only less than an hour ago. </p><p> </p><p>When he was out of breath and out of energy he finally came home, hoping to lay down and get at least forty five minutes of sleep before school. Langa quickly found out that sleeping was impossible due to the adrenaline from sprinting down cold city streets. His heart was still thumping at a painfully fast pace. </p><p> </p><p><em> Where are you, Reki?  </em> Langa thought, a frown tugging on his mouth. He searched every place he could think of, and when he grew delirious from exhaustion and worry he decided to search <em> everywhere. </em>And apparently he didn’t, because Reki was still gone, and now he was home, alone, tired and without his friend. </p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe it’s better that I didn’t find Reki... </em> He instantly cut his thoughts short, <em> No. I need to find him. It's been a week, I’ve given him his space. I’ve let him ignore and avoid me like the plague, it's time to fix this. Or at least try to. And plus, he was </em> <b> <em>technically </em> </b> <em> the one who took the first step in repairing our...friendship. </em></p><p> </p><p>His stomach fluttered and his heart swelled at the memory of Reki. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Langa!” he screamed, voice rigid in distress. Langa looked to his side, a shockwave of emotion running through his veins like a tidal wave. Their eyes locked, firm yet desperate as time slowed around them. In that single second of contact-of confirmation, Langa could feel his passion being forcefully breathed back into his bones by one word, one look...one person. Everything was perfect again after that moment. His heart was returned to him, and it beat harder than it ever had before. Now, he knew why that was. Why he loved skating so much.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Langa stood up to his feet, suddenly feeling very awake and very much <em> not </em>in pain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reki took the first step, so it’s only fair I take the next. And maybe the next if he doesn’t want to.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Langa would take the next million steps if it meant getting him back. </p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>The sun was out at last, somewhat warming the brisk air that nipped at Langa’s nose. His shoes dragged against the ground of the sidewalk lazily. If he could wish for anything right about now it would be his board, well, actually it would be Reki but, his whole reason for wanting his board was to get to Reki <em> faster </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He continued down the familiar neighborhood, navigating through it without looking at any street signs or using google. It’d be no problem walking through there blind if he had too, Reki made sure of that. Such as the time when he was forced to find his way all the way back, by himself, while being chased by a police officer. After that, how could he forget the way to Reki's house? It was practically burned into his brain. </p><p> </p><p>Langa turned a wide corner, coming up on an intersection of roads that were catty corner to Reki’s house. He was about to cross the street when a car drove by, and...confusingly stopped in front of Reki’s yard. The car was dark blue, low to the ground and gave the impression that it was far too expensive to be in a neighborhood such as this one. <em> Not that it's a poor neighborhood though, </em> He mentally corrected himself, feeling guilty even though no one could hear him, since it was <em> his </em>mind after all. </p><p> </p><p>Langa watched as a tall dark haired man exited the vehicle and made his way up to the front porch. <em> Why does he look familiar? </em>He thought and the man knocked on the door, it opened a moment later and Langa looked closer to see who opened the door. A flash of red met his gaze but before he could see which redhead it was, the door closed. He blinked once, and then again until he was simply staring at the closed door in confusion but also concern. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who was that guy...and why is he here? He was wearing a suit... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Langa hesitated, his hand hovering over his back pocket. Then he swiftly pulled his phone out and went to his texts. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You, 1:12 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Reki, where are you? Can we talk?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for coming btw tonight, that means a lot to me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You, 1:22 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Can we please talk  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reki</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You, 1:36 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Reki  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You, 2:07 A.M:</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m looking for you, are you at our park?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You, 2:41 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you okay??? You’re not home yet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry that sounded weird. I meant your window was still open  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know that means your not back  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You, 3:21 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You, 4:23 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Stay safe and please get back to me when you can </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Langa read through the texts and embarrassment made his cheeks go red. <em> I sound so clingy, </em>He thought and then typed up yet another ‘clingy’ message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You, Now: </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Reki, I was on my way to see if you wanted to walk to school but I saw someone strange at your house </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is everything alright?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Langa didn’t expect a response, but a small part of him still hoped he’d get one. He waited a total of fifteen minutes, watching that damn house until his eyes watered. The hairs on his neck were standing up at this point, he couldn’t help but feel something wasn’t right. <em> What’s taking so long? </em> As if reading his mind the man from before walked out of the house, although, this time he was carrying a duffle bag and a...skateboard. <em> Reki’s </em>skateboard. And following behind him was of course, Reki and his mother. The second he saw him he wanted to race across the street and have him explain whatever the hell was going on. However his body did not obey his mind and kept him planted firmly on the sidewalk, eyes wide and unable to do anything. </p><p> </p><p>He saw Reki pull away from Ms. Kyan and turn around, teeth wide in a grin, face beaming in the sunlight. Langa almost thought he was okay, but the dark bags and hollow eyes begged to differ. Langa remembered this particular expression far too well. He’d seen it everyday for weeks when the two of them were still talking. He was oblivious to what it really meant. Reki was hurting and he didn’t even notice. He was hurting because of him and instead of trying to make it better he made it <em> so much </em>more worse. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m an idiot.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The click of a door shutting snapped him from his thoughts. He heard the car engine start, the crunch of gravel under rubber tires and just like that, right before his very eyes, Reki was gone. Langa’s throat tightened as he watched the car drive further and further away until he couldn’t see them anymore. He fought back tears, confused and hurt for reasons he didn’t understand. <em> Where is he going? Why...why did he leave? Who was that?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Reki…” Langa whispered, reaching forward in the direction they left, “wait…”</p><p> </p><p>He needed answers. He needed them now and he knew just where to go to find them. He marched himself right up to Reki’s house, and knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Langa wasn’t thinking, he didn’t have time to think because at this point he was running faster than he could process. His feet were barely grazing the ground as he left Ms. Kyan, alone and concerned on her front porch. He’d apologize to her later, but right now Langa needed to get away from that house. He needed to be around people he knew would hopefully understand.</p><p> </p><p><em> Why did he leave? I don’t-I...why wouldn’t he tell me..? Or at least...let me know! </em>Langa already knew why. </p><p> </p><p>He turned a sharp corner, and pushed himself to run faster when he found himself out of the mess of neighborhoods and in the bustling city. He ran across streets making cars stop for him in the middle of the road. He loudly apologized as he shoved past people who were all rushing to get to work. In mere minutes Langa skidded to a rough stop in front of a wooden door, almost smashing face-first into it. He ignored the “Closed” sign and pushed the door open, quickly stepping inside as it closed behind him and hit a bell, signifying his presence. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry we’re closed tod-” Joe stepped into view, green hair pulled back, clothes casual instead of his typical work uniform. He must have seen the fearful, worn out look on Langa’s face because he didn’t hesitate to rush to his side. “Hey are you alright? What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>Langa rested his hands on his knees, chest going up and down rapidly. He couldn’t get a word in until he caught his breath. And by god did he have a lot to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Kojiro, who’s there…” Cherry trailed off when he quite literally rolled into view. His gaze immediately fell onto the teen. </p><p> </p><p>Langa looked up at him and muffled a gasp. "Cherry…” he couldn’t find his voice to express the horror he felt. Cherry’s arm was in a cast, most of his body was wrapped in bandages and any exposed skin was littered in purple, sickly looking bruises. <em> Did Adam seriously go this far..?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” Cherry said bluntly. “I’m a grown man, I’m fine. I don’t need a child worrying about me.” His cold face dropped ever so slightly, his eyes narrowing. “What’s wrong with you? You look almost as bad as me.” </p><p> </p><p>In any other situation, he would’ve found that humorous, but right now his legs were wobbling and he wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for days on end. But for now, he crouched down and rested his face in his hands, still breathing heavily. “Reki was right. Skating with Adam...it's not worth it. I-I should have listened,” he inhaled a shaky breath, “I should have kept my promise...it’s...it’s my fault…” </p><p> </p><p>“Langa, what happened,” Joe kneeled down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “What’s your fau-”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s <em> gone!” </em>Langa snapped, choking on a cracked sob. Joe shot a glance to Cherry, who held the same look of concern. They’ve never seen him like this, he was always so quiet and reserved, but now…</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone and it’s all my fault,” he continuously wiped tears away, failing to keep them at bay. Langa shook his head from side to side, eyes open, yet vacant as the memory of Reki getting into the car replayed in his mind. “Reki...you didn’t let me know...you didn’t even say goodbye.” </p><p> </p><p>A delicate yet firm hand found its way into his blue hair, stroking through it as a parent would to their child. It was comforting. Langa looked up, his eyes puffy, cheeks red and soaked. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a glass of water?” Cherry asked in an even tone. Langa nodded his head. “Good. Then we can sit and talk this through.” </p><p> </p><p>Joe stood up and outstretched his hand to Langa, who didn’t think twice to take it. Joe gave him a quick pat on his back and then headed over to the bar, filling up a cup of water. When Cherry and Langa were seated at the bar, he gulped down the water in one drink. </p><p> </p><p>“Better?” Joe asked, leaning on the bar counter, arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you…and, um, sorry for crying. That was sorta...embarrassing,” he clasped his hands together and looked down at them, avoiding their worried stares.  </p><p> </p><p> Joe laughed warmly, “Crying’s good for you, don’t sweat it,” he paused, his smile fading just a bit. “Are you ready to talk about Reki? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” </p><p> </p><p>Langa instantly tensed, and raised his eyes to meet their gaze. “No, no, I think I’m ready.”  </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Cherry asked from Langa’s left. He inhaled and exhaled, hoping to regain some composure after sobbing on the floor of Joe's restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>“Last night during our beef,” Langa began, eyeing Joe, “I wasn’t doing that great-” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes I could tell. I would hardly even call that ‘“skating.” Cherry interrupted and Joe shot him a glare. “Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I didn’t know why I wasn’t skating how I usually did. All I knew was that I felt nothing. There was no adrenaline...no thrill, no excitement. Looking back on it now, I suppose I was just upset and...and sad that Reki was still avoiding me. He wouldn't even look at me,” Langa’s face brightened and there was a beginning of a smile on his lips, “But there was this moment during the race where I heard him, and he was there-<em> right there </em>, watching me. Everything I was missing came back at once. You know what happened next, Joe.” there was a snarkiness to his tone and it made Joe smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Then you beat the living crap outta me,” he said proudly, not an ounce of bitterness in his words. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually I was the one who got the life beat out of them...by a skateboard to be exact,” Cherry added and Langa snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not funny,” Joe deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>“It was,” Cherry said and Joe continued staring at him, clearly unamused, “Let me cope in peace, would you?” </p><p> </p><p>Joe sighed and they put their attention back to Langa. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened next?” </p><p> </p><p>“I left the tournament to go look for him, but I couldn’t find him. So I went to his house this morning, but before I was able to do anything a car pulled up and a man went inside. Few minutes later a bag and his board were packed into the trunk, and then...he left,” Langa’s shoulders slumped, “I talked to his mom afterwards. She…She said he switched schools-well, not actually schools. He was asked to be an intern at some <em> business corporation </em>,” he expressed the words with disdain and he dropped his chin onto the bar, defeated. “She mentioned something about scholarships...amazing opportunities...” </p><p> </p><p>With his head flat on the bar and his mind swimming with thoughts Langa wasn't aware of the change of atmosphere in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Did Ms. Kyan say who Reki was interning with?” Joe asked carefully, shooting a glance to Cherry. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she did…” Langa pursed his lips, thinking back to their conversation. “It was something like, Mr. Shindo Anasukie? Mr. Einosu-” he groaned, “Japanese names are so hard…” </p><p> </p><p>“Was it, perhaps, a Mr. Shindo Ainosuke?” Cherry said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes that’s the one,” Langa said and looked over at Cherry and then Joe. His mouth fell open when he saw their alarmed expressions. “How did you know?” It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and his pulse quickened as the two exchanged yet another nervous glance. Joe’s face was turning red now, Langa noticed, and not in the bashful kind of way.</p><p> </p><p>“Kojiro, stop…” Cherry warned, wincing as he reached over to calm him when he remembered his arm was bound in a cast. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna murder him,” Joe gritted out between clenched teeth, Langa got the feeling he wasn’t joking, which only scared him more. “I can’t <em> fucking </em>believe this!” he slammed a fist against the counter, making Langa and Cherry jolt at the sound. </p><p> </p><p>“Kojiro…” </p><p> </p><p>“No! Don’t try to calm me down because I won’t...<em> shit. </em>How could we have let this happen?” </p><p> </p><p>Cherry shook his head, mouth twitching into scowl, “We weren’t careful enough.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s for fucking sure!” Joe snarled, “I saw what was happening. I fucking <em> saw it </em> and yet I did nothing. I let it happen just like last time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Only it's not exactly like last time...it's...worse.” </p><p> </p><p>The second Langa mentioned the man’s name it was like a switch was flipped on. A horrifying, heart pounding, blood curdling switch that only clicked in Cherry and Joe’s brain. He, was still in the dark, which by the looks of it was better than having whatever information the two possessed at the moment. However, that made it all the more worrisome. Who was this Mr. Shindo? Why does Joe want to kill him? How do they know him? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is Reki in danger..? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What should we do?” Cherry asked. Langa didn’t know if it was from his injuries, or something else, but he seemed almost...sad. His face was usually pompous and annoyed, sometimes even entertained, but never like this. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> We </em> can’t <em> do </em>anything, not if his mother agreed to this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately you’re right. They’re probably his temporary legal guardians until he graduates or becomes an adult. Who knows what else Ms. Kyan unknowingly signed for them.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is all so screwed up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will you two <em> shut up </em> and tell me what’s going on?” Langa shouted, stunning them both into silence. His eyes darted between the two when they failed to explain themselves. “Speak! <em> Please! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Joe, who was still fuming with unbridled rage left it to Cherry. </p><p> </p><p>“Langa," he began, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering something Langa couldn't hear. "I don’t know how to tell you this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please try." </p><p> </p><p>Cherry sighed, “Mr. Shindo is...well, he’s...Adam. Ainosuke Shindo is Adam's real name.” </p><p> </p><p>The world around Langa receded, tunneling like he was watching a movie screen. His mind went blank and every cell in his body froze. None of it felt real, not even him. <em> I’m having a nightmare, </em> he concluded, <em> I’m at home still sleeping in bed...this is all...none of it’s happened. My mind conjured up this twisted scenario to scare me. But Reki’s fine...he’s at his own home just like me, probably dreaming of something insane as he always does.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Langa!” A faraway voice called. He could tell the person was worried, but he wasn’t able to reply. He felt weightless, like his body wasn’t attached to him, so he made no move in trying to reply. </p><p> </p><p>Time was warped, he didn’t know if it was two minutes later or two hours when he detected that something was shaking. It took him a second to realize that it was him who was shaking. “Langa...you need to breathe, okay?” There was apparently another voice, only this one was softer and more direct. Suddenly there was a weight on his...shoulders? <em> Oh, </em> he thought, <em> so I do have a body? Does that mean I’m real?  </em></p><p> </p><p>That comprehension that he does indeed have a body, gravitated the TV screen closer to his face until it merged with his eyes. Everything around him was muffled and blurry, but he spotted two familiar heads, pink and green. He frowned. That didn’t feel right. <em> There’s supposed to be red...somewhere… </em></p><p> </p><p>“Reki?” Langa heard himself say, it was distant like he was listening from another room. </p><p> </p><p>“Langa can you hear us?” the blob of pink asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” was what he replied. </p><p> </p><p>The green was much closer to him than the pink, and he soon came to understand that there were two heavy arms wrapped around him. It was warm and made his shoulders hang loose from the weight. Langa focused on it, he didn’t know why but he did. And then slowly, he felt his fingertips, and then the fall and rise of his chest, his feet in his shoes, the wetness on his face, the rapid beating of his heart. The blurriness of the world around him faded quickly, much to his dismay because returning to his body meant returning to reality. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s back,” Cherry said leaning in closer to observe Langa’s face. Joe pulled away his hands still on his shoulders as he also stared at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Kid, you okay?” </p><p> </p><p><em> I don’t know, </em> Langa opened his mouth to speak but it hung open, limp and unmoving. Joe shook him, gently like his mom would when she was waking him up for school. It made Langa blink hard, his eyes were burning from probably being open too long. He glanced around the room, confused for a split second as to where he was. <em> Oh, </em> he thought, remembering running there, <em> I’m at Joe’s restaurant. Cherry’s here too.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you can do it, come back to us, we got you,” Joe said encouragingly, it made him knit his brows together.</p><p> </p><p>“Come...back to us?” Langa repeated. He looked up at the ceiling, the memory of Reki getting into a car and leaving flashing before his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Langa I don’t know how to tell you this...Mr. Shindo is, well...he's...Adam.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ainosuke Shindo is Adam's real name."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adam.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reki.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mind if I touch you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My Eve.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adam’s silky voice taunted Langa, <em> “My Reki.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>An electric current zapped through his body and he violently shrugged Joe’s hands off of him, stumbling back away from the two feeling suffocated. His bottom lip trembled and he shook his head, “No no no. I need to make this right. I need to get him back,” something flickered in the icy blue of his eyes and he looked up at Joe and Cherry, “We...we need to get him back. He needs our help." </p><p> </p><p>There was no need for words of agreement, because they all shared the same look. Hardened, determined and most of all <em> willing. </em> This wasn’t like a Beef. There would be no challenging or playful banter, no betting on who was going to win or lose. <em> This </em> was a matter of rescuing their friend from the dark path he was going down. It never-not even once- occurred to Langa how incredibly <em> screwed </em>up and deranged Adam was until that very moment. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Losing Reki was my wakeup call.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Langa was blinded by his own need for excitement to see it. Even though he was told by no other than Reki himself that Adam was dangerous, and shouldn’t be encouraged. But what did he do? He went against what his closest friend asked of him, he broke their promise by joining that tournament, knowing there was a high chance he’d skate against Adam. And worst of all he...he wanted too. He <em> wanted </em>to skate with Adam. It made him feel alive for the first time in months, and that disgusted him to his very core. </p><p> </p><p>Langa believed that it was Adam, <em> The Matador Of Love </em> that filled him with such addicting exhilaration. Yet without Reki by his side, the dead feeling that’s poisoned his chest ever since his father died returned. He realized, it wasn’t Adam making his heart race, it was <em> Reki.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> I chose Adam over you, Reki, </em> Langa thought, sweat building in his hands as they curled, <em> Never again. Reki, I choose you now and forever.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please wait for me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>The drive to the estate was longer than expected. Reki didn’t know if it was because it was located a few miles from Okinawa or because it was one of the most awkward experiences of his life. The entire time he found himself wanting to ask Tadashi stupid questions like they were in the first grade. At one point he bit his tongue to keep himself from asking, “Aye, Tadashi, my man, what’s your favorite color?” So, knowing that he would say something embarrassing if he kept on thinking about how weird and awkward this all was, he forced his eyes to lock on the outside. Watching as the city grew smaller and smaller, quickly being replaced by nature. He was so focused that he didn’t notice when the car made a smooth turn. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re here,” Tadashi announced, breaking the silence and Reki looked over, failing to stop the audible gasp that left his mouth. There was a long winding road, shaded by fluffy trees that led up to an intimidating iron gate. It was tall and had spikes at the top, it went in two separate directions and acted as a wall that surrounded the estate. <em> No. Mansion. It’s a freaking mansion and I’m going to live in it. </em> He couldn’t believe it, that <em> him, </em>Reki Kyan, age seventeen, average high school student, was going to live with one of the richest men in Okinawa. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this all was. </p><p> </p><p>If you came up to him two days ago, and told him that he was going to be living, breathing and sleeping in the same vicinity of Adam, he would have laughed at your face and called you insane. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ironic.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They drove down the road until they were met with the iron gates, which were much bigger than Reki originally thought. Tadashi rolled his window down and reached out, a small card in hand and pressed it to an electronic pad on the iron fence. It beeped with a flash of green and the gates slowly opened. Reki sucked in a nervous breath as Tadashi drove forward. He imagined that they were passing the threshold to the fiery pits of hell, ready to consume him. Or perhaps it was the pearl gates that were leading him to an eternity of paradise. Who knew. </p><p> </p><p>With the car parked Tadashi opened Reki’s door, who jumped out and nearly tripped on air. “Sorry, I’m high-key nervous,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem, Mr. Kyan,” Tadashi retrieved Reki’s bag and skateboard from the trunk. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh here I can carry that,” Reki said and grabbed the board from him. “You can call me Reki too, you know. Or Kyan, it's whatever. Just no <em> mr’s or sir’s, </em> okay? That just makes me feel weird,” he chuckled and tucked the board under his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“If that’s what you want...Reki,” Tadashi said, straightening his posture awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome, dude!” Reki smiled, half amused that he was embarrassed. Tadashi was definitely strange, that was no secret. He was stoic and from what he could tell, emotionally unavailable, but there was still a sense of awkwardness in the way he talked and failed to make eye contact. <em> Maybe he’s only awkward around me. I mean I don’t blame him. I'm pretty sure he doesn’t have any kids and now he’s going to be, like, babysitting me I guess. I’d be awkward too.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Tadashi blew air through his lips and said, “We should probably head up to the house, he’s waiting for your arrival." </p><p> </p><p>Reki’s skin prickled at that and he quickly shook the feeling off, “Lead the way!” </p><p> </p><p>Reki decided that he should get used to being surprised, because there was another wall that wrapped around the estate, trees taller than the mansion sat near it, shifting quietly from the wind. Unlike the iron gates, this wall was solid brick with a wide gaping space that led directly onto the property. The sidewalk turned to warm colored stone as they stepped into the yard. <em> God this can’t be real. </em>The first thing he took notice of was the two story mansion, built top to bottom in brick with white trim and more windows than he could count. Next was the vibrant green grass that surrounded an obsidian water fountain which sat directly in front of a marble white porch. The further Reki walked in the more he saw. To his left was yet another brick wall, although this one was much shorter, it was curved around something he couldn’t see. To Reki’s other side were a grove of tall trees, all huddled in one corner. </p><p> </p><p>“This is...just...wow,” Reki said in astonishment. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s very impressive. Mr. Ainosuke's father put a great deal of money into the estate.” </p><p> </p><p>“Adam’s Dad owned this place? So he grew up here?” Reki asked, “What a childhood.” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, what a childhood.” There was a change in Tadashi’s tone, it dropped an octave and sounded empty. Not empty in his usual way but empty, like he was saddened by the thought. </p><p> </p><p><em> Did Tadashi and Adam grow up together? </em> Reki wondered, but the thought left his mind as soon as they walked past the fountain. It was shaped beautifully in an abstract design with gentle streams of water cascading down it in unison. <em> Damn Adam’s Dad’s got some taste, </em>he reached out to touch the pool of water below. His fingers were barely a centimeter away from the surface. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re finally here, <em> my </em> Reki,” someone sang and Reki looked up toward the porch. A man walked out from the double doors, his crimson red eyes boring into Reki’s. If it wasn’t for his memorable voice Reki didn’t think he’d recognized who it was. His blue hair was slicked back with jell, a well tailored suit replaced that ridiculous outfit he always wore and his face was lacking a mask. <em> Weird, </em> Reki thought, <em> He almost looks normal. Almost. </em>He may outwardly look like a decent human being, but there was still this underlying wickedness to the smile he adorned so kindly. </p><p> </p><p>Reki lifted his hovering finger from the water’s surface and stood straight,  “Oh hey, Adam,” he greeted, having absolutely no idea how to act. <em>What do I even say? </em></p><p> </p><p>Adam took graceful steps off the porch and stood in front of Reki, who gulped, not used to how tall the man was. Adam laced his fingers over Reki’s hand and leaned down, brushing his lips against his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your travels, <em> mon bien-aimé </em>?” He asked, lifting his lips just enough to speak. </p><p> </p><p>Reki's breath hitched. If this happened a week ago he would have slapped Adam away, kicked him in the groin and told him to go kiss a stump. But now, it was different. <em> He </em> was different. He found himself not wanting to smash his face into the pavement just for breathing. <em> It’s because he wants to teach me, it wouldn’t be right for me to hold a grudge while he’s being so generous. I can be annoyed with him later...just gotta get through the next few weeks...or months….how long am I even gonna be here for?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“It was good…” Reki said, throat dry, he limply pulled his hand away, cheeks burning in embarrassment. “Oh, and thanks Adam, for you know, everything. My mom was so surpri-.” </p><p> </p><p>Cutting him off Adam ran his long fingers through the red locks of Reki's hair in one gentle swipe. “I’m sure she was. But Reki,” they traced down to his jaw, where he cupped his face and dug his nails into the surface of his skin, “I must ask that you refrain from using my <em> ‘S’ </em> name in public. You may use it while we train, or when we’re <em> alone. </em>But anywhere else would be inappropriate. I’m sure you can understand why.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki glanced to the side and then back at him, slightly wincing, “Oh, sure, totally get it, Mr. Shindo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please…” Adam drew Reki in even closer now and tilted his chin up, “Since we’ll be working closely together from now on I’d <em> love it </em>if you used my given name. It only makes sense since I use yours, don’t you think?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so…” Reki found himself saying, “But I hardly know anything about you. I barely even know you. I mean, you only knew I existed because I was hanging out with Langa. If I had to guess you probably didn’t even know my name before last night. I’d bet good money that you got your Secretary here to look it up for you,” Reki said with a hint of a smirk. Unshockingly Adam shared the same, albeit more deranged smile. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re surprisingly sharp.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you shocked I’m not an idiot?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I meant nothing of the sort. I’m impressed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh, sure.” </p><p> </p><p>Adam let go of Reki with a chuckle. He slowly paced around him, his hands dragging over Reki's chest until they stopped on his shoulders. “I asked you to use my given name because I wanted to establish trust between us. But if you wish to keep this strictly professional we can do just that,” he leaned behind Reki, speaking directly into his ear, “Although I was looking forward to getting to know and appreciate you <em> personally </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki’s eyes widened and took a sharp intake of breath, “Well...I mean, I didn’t say no, I was just mentioning that I don’t know you that well. We’re by definition strangers, or at least acquaintances.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then let's change that!” Adam clicked his tongue in excitement, “We will begin your training in exactly one week from today. In the meantime you should adjust to your new living arrangements, explore the grounds, and do what you wish with the time you have.” </p><p> </p><p>“How does that have to do with me getting to know you better?” Reki asked, crossing his arms and spinning on his heel so that he was facing him. </p><p> </p><p>“I have work everyday until six pm sharp, you may join me for some tea and perhaps a game of chess after that time if that sounds satisfactory to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki thought for a moment then nodded his head, giving a quick bow, “Sounds chill, or-er, satisfactory,” he corrected with an apprehensive laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Adam said, smiling. “Your living space is located behind the house on the left side, there’s a key under the doormat. Tadashi will meet you there to help you get situated, but first I wish for him and I to speak alone, if you’d be so kind and walk ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>The redhead saluted lazily, and tucked his skateboard tighter under his arm, “No problem. See you there Tadashi.” He walked away over to the left side of the grounds, disappearing when he rounded a corner of the house. Adam pulled his gaze from Reki and set his sights on Tadashi. </p><p> </p><p>“You look more miserable than usual,” Adam sneered, watching happily as he tightened his grip around Reki’s bag strap. “Do you wish for your punishment that bad? Always the <em> pathetic one </em>, Tadashi. Can’t say I’m surprised.” </p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, sir. I didn’t mean any disrespect,” was what Tadashi said, dull as ever. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you didn’t. However, lately, I’ve noticed my curiosity spike around you. So tell me, <em> Serpent, </em>what’s going on inside of that poisonous head of yours? You’re free to share.” </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi didn’t move, he didn’t even blink. “I don’t enjoy watching you toy with and manipulate yet another person.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not toying with him, I’m giving him what he wants. Support, acceptance, strength. It's more than anyone’s done for him, more than his own father ever did.” </p><p> </p><p>“Even so, you’re using his emotions against him so that he trusts you in the long run, and when you need him you will use him until there’s nothing left. You’re <em> using </em>him for your own personal gain, which is manipulation no matter how you look at it.” </p><p> </p><p>Adam looked up at the sky, closing his eyes and breathing in the fresh air. The sun on his face was refreshing. “I’m only half disappointed I gave you permission to speak, I’d enjoy taking your tongue right about now,” he hummed. “Anyway, you’re dismissed. Go help Reki move in and aid him in any other requests he asks for.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Mr. Ainosuke,” Tadashi said with a bow and left in the direction Reki went. </p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Reki was alone after Tadashi helped him settle in. He was given two sets of keys, an identification card, and a pamphlet that contained a map of the estate. Lastly a note was taped to the back of it. There was no doubt it was from Adam. <em> Only that guy would write so dramatically.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The empty pool in the front of the house is used for skating. There’s an indoor gym on the far right side. The beach is free to use for your pleasure, but you will need your ID to get in and out. It's located behind the house, past the cliffside. There’s a road you can take to get there, but I suggest walking instead of skating, it's very dangerous if you don’t have the proper training. We can get into that later. If you wish to explore the mansion, be aware that I live with my three Aunts. If you find yourself in their presence use absolute respect and be as formal as you can be. They’re very old fashioned.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One last thing. You are not forced to stay within the grounds, you’re a guest and can leave whenever you want. But it is required in the terms of you staying here that an adult accompanies you while you’re away. That person being Tadashi. Discuss with him when you want to leave.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Ainosuke”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reki outwardly cringed at the signature on the bottom. “Ainosuke…” he muttered, “Ainosuke...Adam...Ainosuke...Adam...Ainosuke...Ainosuke?” he paused, cocking an eyebrow. <em> God that sounds so wrong coming from my mouth. </em> He groaned and set the paper, keys and pamphlet down on the coffee table. <em> Nothing about this sounds right. Or feels right. Yet here I am! </em></p><p> </p><p>Reki had to admit, the apartment was nice. Actually, more than nice, it was insanely extravagant and much too big for one person. When you first walk in there was a long gray leather couch, a glass coffee table and flat-screen TV mounted onto the wall. The room went to the right, where the dining room was. It bled into the kitchen, with gray cabinets and smooth granite counters. There was a door on the far wall, which led to his room and the bathroom. In his room there was an annoyingly big bed in the middle with a black comforter, two side tables, a desk and a sliding glass door on the far wall. It faced the back side of the gate, and beyond that Reki could make out the blue of the ocean between the bars. He almost smelled the sea salt from there.</p><p> </p><p>Reki sighed and sat on the side of the bed, still facing the yard, watching as the waves danced against the wind. It made a stone form in the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh no! That guy is scary!" Reki whined and threw both arms around Langa.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Langa didn't react. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "<strong>So SCARY</strong>!" he repeated and shook him vigorously from side to side, trying to get his point across.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It suddenly clicked and Langa wrapped his own arms around Reki protectively, "I'll protect you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He dragged a hand down his face, forcing himself to look away from the ocean. <em>I don't want to think about you anymore. It hurts too much. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nothing made sense, not anymore. Reki was doing this so he could skate alongside Langa, yet here he was, wishing to stop thinking of him because it made his heart ache in a way he hated. He was originally supposed to be <em> done </em> with skating as a whole. He even left <em> S </em> for crying out loud, how more <em> done </em>could he get? But now look at him, he’s deeper in this mess than before, with Adam, the violent, unhinged, sociopathic skater as his teacher. He said he wants to know Reki more...personally? What does that even mean? He wants to be friends? Why? That’s just...it's weird and it's making Reki go crazy because none of this is right. None of it. Not a single thing about this situation is how it should be. </p><p> </p><p>Reki should be at school with Langa, watching videos on new skating techniques during lunch. </p><p>Reki should be good enough to skate side by side with not just Langa, but everyone he cares about. </p><p>Reki should be able to go home to his house everyday and feel warm, loved and appreciated, but he doesn’t. </p><p>Reki should be happy for his friend’s achievements and victories.</p><p>Reki should have a father who didn’t hurt and abandon him like he was less than the mud on his shoe.</p><p>Reki should be able to go to sleep at night without thinking about <em> just </em>how much he hates himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should be happy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn't. He wasn't happy. He didn't even remember the last time he genuinely woke up feeling okay, or when he didn't fake a smile to get by without anyone worrying. <em>Not that anyone would care to notice</em>. Even when Reki was having a "good" day he forced a grin onto his face. It became so normal that his usual fake smile was different from the one he faked when he was <em>really </em>feeling crappy. It was like wearing multiple masks. When one fell there was always another to replace it. </p><p> </p><p><em> Nothing’s right, but I think that’s okay because I know one thing for sure... </em> Reki’s gaze fell to his knuckles and that crushing weight in his stomach relinquished just enough, <em> ...Adam thinks I have the possibility of being good enough, and he went through all this trouble to help me. When’s the last time someone's done something like this for me? Wow, I can’t even remember. That should most definitely make me feel sad. It really should. It would have a few days ago, but right now I don’t really feel anything.   </em></p><p> </p><p>Reki didn’t know why, but that made him smile. It was cold and empty on his lips like it wasn’t really him who was doing it, but someone else, someone separate from him. It didn’t bother him at all, if anything he enjoyed it.</p><p> </p><p>Reki fished his phone out from his pocket a moment later. The screen was covered in new notifications, most of them calls and texts from Langa, he scrolled down a little and was a bit surprised to see a good amount of them being sent from Joe and Cherry. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Reki said quietly, “I’ll be skating with you guys soon enough...just gotta learn a few more tricks.” He laughed, but it was void of any warmth...of anything at all. The smile fell from his face, slowly, like it was paint being wiped from a canvas. </p><p> </p><p>Reki laid back on the bed, arms spread out on either side of him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m okay.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the plot thickens O_O as well as my hatred towards Adam. When I'm writing these chapters I'm like, ADAM STAY AWAY FROM REKI YOU DISGUSTING CREEP…….and then I continue writing and he does the exact opposite, hahahah :) it's a constant struggle </p><p>ALSO, in Episode 10 (I think) when Reki was beaten up by his old Skater gang it added such depth to his character that has definitely inspired me. When he said he felt good after being physically hurt it (uh Reki I’m concerned for your mental health) really broke my heart, but at the same time opened up some doors for this fic, so be prepared. </p><p>Have a great day/evening!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bitter Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reki's first day at Adam's Estate </p><p>!!!TW!!!: MENTIONS OF PAST CHILDHOOD ABUSE, SLIGHT UNDERAGE DRINKING, GROOMING</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DUDES SK8’S OVER, I’M SO SAD BUT HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME I LOVED IT. Honestly I was expecting to be more disappointed because a lot of people were saying it wasn’t all that good but honestly I thought it was close to perfect. It was happy, uplifting and made me realize just how much I’m gonna miss it. Renga’s canon and the amount of joy it fills me with is insane. The way they look at each other…….you just know they’re in love. And bruh, Adam and Tadashi O_O that was unexpected but nice in its own toxic way?? The jokes about Tadashi having a pet kink are fucking hilarious,  but honestly what Adam said went a lot deeper than that. He was saying he’d never let him go and that they’d be by each other’s sides forever. Hopefully they’ll both attend therapy during that time :) Like, please, Adam, Tadashi, GO TO THERAPY. </p><p>Only complaints I have about the ending was that Adam didn’t have any consequences and the red haired lady was swept under the rug, but other than that I loved it! </p><p>Thank you all for your comments, they mean so much to me so KEEP EM COMING, just kidding, but not really lmao </p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter! Mind the Trigger Warnings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually when sleeping in a new or strange environment your body goes into a defense mode. Which is why it's common to not get the best of sleep during the first night of vacation or during a sleepover. Reki can recall a time where he experienced this. It was when he, Langa, Shadow, Joe, Cherry and Miya all went to an Island that supposedly had famous hot springs with healing abilities. The Inn they stayed in was shabby at best, with creaking floorboards and dirty bathrooms. But, staying there, it was one of Reki’s most cherished memories. When everyone fell asleep, wrapped up in thin blankets and completely exhausted he and Langa remained awake. The excitement stayed in their veins, making it impossible to stop the laughter that threatened to erupt every time something happened, no matter how ridiculous or small. At one point they had to leave the room because they were being so loud. The laughter continued far after that, well into the early morning as the sun rose. Exhaustion hit right after that, it was like the sun woke up and drained them of all their previous energy. There was no more laughter. </p><p> </p><p>It was a lot of fun. </p><p> </p><p>However, that was not the case last night. The second Reki’s head hit the satin black pillow it was light’s out for him. Pure darkness consumed him as he slept, there were no dreams, not even nightmares and when he woke up the next morning he knew by the ache in his bones that he hadn’t changed positions from when he first laid down. Not even to roll over. </p><p> </p><p>Reki’s eyes fluttered open, drowsiness infecting his vision. When it cleared he was met with the brightness of the sun shining through the glass door, and the green grass that curled under an iron gate. Beyond that, vibrant blue waves. He laid there for a while, his eyes unmoving and fixed on the ocean just over the cliffside. He sighed and his gaze fell to his knuckles, his hand laying limply next to him. </p><p> </p><p><em> I don’t want to move, </em> he thought, <em> my body feels like it weighs a thousand pounds.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Reki sighed again, this time licking his chapped lips and making a sour face. He willed himself to roll onto his back, and he found that he severely disliked facing the blank ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>His first night in paradise. Honestly he thought it’d be a bit more weird, or nerve wracking but everything was fine. More than fine, actually, it was nice. Reki slept until he woke up, and didn’t even need to set an alarm. He didn’t have to be at school for 8 hours a day and then come home just to deal with more homework. And yeah, he missed his mom and sisters but he had to admit, it was relieving not having to fake being energetic and happy-go-lucky all the time. Now, he could simply be himself. If Reki was too tired to brush his teeth, too sick to eat food, he wouldn’t have to fake it. He could finally let his mask fall and be himself, unhappy thoughts and all. </p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed mindlessly until Reki finally decided to sit up. He extended his arms above his head and groaned as he stretched his muscles out. He noticed a lightness to his head, and unexpected strength coursing through his limbs. It took him a moment to realize that what he was feeling was the lack of being sleep deprived. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed, rested and satisfied, “I can get used to this.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki grabbed his phone from the side tablet next to the bed and stacked up a few pillows behind him. He sat back, now propped up and started to scroll through the texts that were piling up by (what seemed to be) the hour. </p><p> </p><p>Not caring if it read “seen” at the bottom, he opened up Langa’s messages. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Langa, Yesterday, 1:12 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reki, where are you? Can we talk??  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank you for coming tonight btw, that means a lot to me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Langa, Yesterday, 1:22 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can we please talk  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reki  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He scrolled further down to the newer ones. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Langa, Yesterday, 7:35 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey Reki, I was on my way to see if you wanted to walk to school but I saw someone strange at your house  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is everything alright?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reki cursed under his breath. <em> Shit he saw me leave.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Langa, Yesterday, 9:45 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need you to call me back now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reki call me back  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CALL ME BACK  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reki dragged a hand down his face, <em> He found out. Of course he did. He obviously talked to my mom and probably told the others. Joe and Cherry must know Adam’s real name. Damn...that was fast.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Langa, Yesterday, 1:34 P.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know what happened, so please, stop ignoring me. I really want to talk to you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Langa, Yesterday, 3:12 P.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m not gonna stop texting you so you might as well call me back </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Langa, Yesterday, 9:29 P.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m freaking out Reki, seriously freaking out so please, I’m begging you to say something </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You don’t even need to text me, you can text any of us, I just need to know your alright  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Langa, 3:43 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I understand now. I understand why you hate Adam so much. I should have listened to you, which is why I know that you know he’s not a good person. I have so much more to say to you, so please, call me back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reki audibly scoffed and rolled his eyes. <em> Seriously Langa? </em> He wanted to reply. <em> You’re seriously going to tell me he’s not a good person when he’s done nothing but try to help me. He’s treated me better than anyone has in a long time.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He clicked out and quickly read through the others. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Joe, Yesterday, 5:01 P.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey kid, you wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Cherry, Yesterday, 11:21 A.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reki, I know you don’t want to see us. But if anything happens, or if you grow uncomfortable know that you have people who care and want to help you. This will be all I’m going to send.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Shadow, Yesterday, 7:30 P.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You need to get back here, we’re all worried about you  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Langa’s not doing good, man  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He needs you  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Miya, Yesterday, 7:04 P.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> REKI </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> REKI WHAT THE HELL  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ANSWER MY CALLS, SLIME  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHAT ARE YOU THINKING  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Miya, Yesterday, 8:13 P.M: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You promised you wouldn’t leave </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Asshole  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reki got up, switching his phone off and tossing it on the bed. <em> That’s enough, </em> he thought, <em> can’t get distracted by their worries. I need to focus on myself. That’s why I’m here. For me, only me. So that I can become a better skater. This isn’t about them, for once.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He went to the kitchen, suddenly feeling hungry. <em> Wait, what time is it?  </em>He quickly checked the clock on the stove and his mouth fell open. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>12:35 P.M</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I slept until twelve thirty? What the hell I haven’t slept that long in...I don’t think I’ve ever slept in this late.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Reki muttered and opened up the fridge. It was filled with vegetables, milk, juice, salsa, fruit, sandwich meat and so many more things that it hurt to look at for too long. He decided on cereal, and grabbed a box from the pantry. He sat down at the table, shoveling it into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten anything for days. Due to his shoveling it took him a bit to see that there was a small paper note on the table in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m assisting Mr. Ainosuke at work until 2 P.M Sharp. Feel free to explore as per requested by him. Make sure to eat, there’s plenty of food. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Tadashi”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The note made Reki crack a smile and he continued spooning the cereal into his mouth until there was nothing left. He put his bowl in the sink and went to his room. </p><p> </p><p>About ten minutes later Reki left the house, fully dressed in black jeans, a purple sweatshirt and his headband tangled nicely in his hair. He purposely avoided looking at his skateboard when he walked out the door, it laid pitifully on the floor next to the couch, begging to be ridden. He refused. Last time Reki stepped foot upon the carefully carved board was when he realized how much of a colossal screw-up he really was. Failing to touch that stupid painted star was his breaking point. It was what gave him both clarity and an unbeatable wave of self-loathing. It confirmed what he already knew, and that <em> hurt.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The door slammed shut behind him with a loud thud, and Reki swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He forced his feet to walk forward, to take him somewhere new and unfamiliar so that he wasn’t reminded of the outside world. He desperately just wanted to forget everything, even if it was for a little bit, a short amount of time where he could be nobody. Surprisingly, everything about this place was foreign. None of it, not even the grass or the trees held any significance to him. It was refreshing and made him feel light on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Reki found himself on the front porch of Adam’s mansion, extravagant and intimidating just like him. He went up the steps and reached for the door knob, he hesitated as his fingers brushed the cold metal, doubt creeping up his spine. <em> I mean, should I? It's not snooping if he told me I could, right? Right. </em>Confident, he twisted the handle and went inside. As soon as he was fully submerged under the roof that same hesitancy came back. He was greeted with walls, decorated in expensive paintings and iron sculptures like it was some museum. There was a wide open space that led to two large staircases going up and connected to the second floor. There were multiple hallways, all bright and lit from the rooms they led too. He shuffled forward, eyes wide and breath caught in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This place is even crazier on the inside. I’ve only seen houses this rich in movies.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He randomly picked a hallway-the brightest-and made his way through it until he found himself in what appeared to be a sitting room. It was absolutely <em> blinding </em>. There were no walls, none whatsoever. It was all windows that made up the hexagonal shaped room. Royal blue curtains framed them and ferns made up the space between the windows. All of the room was mirrored onto the slick marble floor, making the room seem so much bigger than it really was. A white table and matching chairs were placed in the center, and horror slowly dawned on Reki when his eyes landed on three hot cups of tea. They sat in front of each chair respectfully, and were accompanied by a plate of pastries.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit I completely forgot about his Aunts.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The universe hated him, he decided, because as soon as the thought crossed his mind the clicking of multiple pairs of heels came to a stop behind him. It was like a rattlesnake, ceasing its deadly song just as it was about to bite. </p><p> </p><p>“Why hello there,” said all three women at once. Reki slowly turned around, cheeks red and heart pounding like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> so sorry, </em> I didn’t mean to bother you guys-” </p><p> </p><p>Adam’s voice found its way into his head, <em> “If you ever find yourself in their presence use absolute respect and be as formal as you can be. They’re very old fashioned.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Reki almost fell to the ground from how hard he bowed, making sure his arms were plastered to his side and eyes closed. “Mr. Ainosuke said I could visit if I wanted, I apologize that I intruded during your lunch. It won't happen again I swear!” </p><p> </p><p>There was silence, and then came soft, tranquil laughs from all three Aunts. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s a fabulous one, isn’t he?” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, he is. So respectful, just like our Ainosuke!” </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kyan, please, you may stand,” ordered one of them, voice colder than the others. Reki obeyed without hesitation and stood to his fullest. For a hot second he thought he was seeing in triples, but as soon as he noticed the very different hairstyles (which seemed to be the only thing that separated them) he knew they were Adam’s three Aunts. </p><p> </p><p>“There is no need to be so fearful,” one to the left said, her hair was cropped short and was tucked behind clear glasses. </p><p> </p><p>“We won’t bite,” said the other, her hair was longer and pulled up in a half ponytail. </p><p> </p><p>The one in the middle had hair equally as long as the other, the only difference being the color was closer to Adam’s. “You are the student Shindo is teaching, are you not, Reki Kyan?” She asked, eyes crimson and threatening. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ms. Shindo,” Reki replied quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Then you must be very special for Ainosuke to <em> choose </em>you,” she said and they all moved closer to him, circling Reki like sharks. Their hands dragged across him, twirling his hair and tugging and squeezing on his arms. </p><p> </p><p><em> Well, now I know where Adam gets his...touchiness from, </em>he thought, not knowing what to do with this information. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s very well built,” one of them said. <em> God their voices are identical.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Healthy, strong and respectful. He’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect is one way to describe him, our Ainosuke chose well for a subordinate. He’s exceeded my expectations.” The aunts halted in their movement. The one that resembled Adam the most stared deeply into him, searching for something Reki couldn’t see. “It will be good for him to undergo some stress, then we shall really see just how strong he is. Physically and mentally,” she finished with a hint of a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Reki laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, <em> I need to get out of here- </em> “Wow thank you for such...kind words. And thank you so much for allowing me to stay on the estate, your nephew has done so much for me already and it's only been a day.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ainosuke does well in all things, so it is no surprise he’s once again gone above and beyond for matters like this,” they released their hands from him and went to the chairs. They sat down all in sync and picked up their tea cups. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to join us, Mr. Kyan?” they asked. </p><p> </p><p>Reki’s eyes shifted around the room, “Oh...uh, that would, that’d be …” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t feel pressured to stay if you don’t want to,” the one sitting across from him said with a smile. “You came here to explore, we understand.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry,” Reki said quietly, “I hope I didn’t offend any of you. Again, thank you for everything.” He was just about to leave when he heard <em> her </em>call his name. </p><p> </p><p>“Reki darling, we wish you luck on your training with Ainosuke.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki’s blood ran cold. Why did it sound like they were dooming him to something he wasn't aware of? It was the tone a person would use when they knew they wouldn’t be seeing you again. It was a goodbye, he realized which made him all the more confused because he wasn’t going anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>He gave a curt nod, a forced smile and left the room as fast as he could. He ran through the house frantically, not bothering to watch where he was going. All he knew was that he <em> had </em>to get far away from those women. Something about them made him want to get sick. The uneasiness he felt being crowded by them was like nothing he’s ever experienced before. Not even Adam had ever made him that uncomfortable. Their soft, uplifting voices were laced in malice and ill intent. Something was seriously wrong with the three of them, it made him shiver just thinking of their vacant, bone chilling eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He slipped once as he clattered up the marble steps, connecting the first and top floor. He made a left down the hallway-which unlike the others had no windows-and into the farthest room. The walls shook as he forcefully closed the door behind him. With his back pressed against it he slid down to the ground, his legs outstretched in front of him. <em> This place is both the best thing that’s ever happened to me and the scariest. His Aunts looked like they were about to murder me in the nicest way possible. Somehow that makes sense. </em></p><p> </p><p>Reki let out what was between a groan and a sigh. He looked down from the ceiling, and then at the rest of the room which he just remembered he escaped into. It was large, with one side harboring a loveseat facing a fireplace. Bookshelves were at either side of it, filled to the max with novels. On the other side was a freakishly huge bed, burgundy sheets and matching pillows. In front of him, across the room were two French doors that he guessed led out to a balcony. <em> Crap I totally just broke into someone’s room, didn’t I?  </em> he quickly got to his feet to leave when something caught his eye from the corner of the room, <em> Wait is that..?  </em></p><p> </p><p>It was horrifyingly, exactly what Reki thought. Draped over the couch was in no doubt, Adam’s skating outfit. The red, gold and black fabric was wrapped and folded underneath clear plastic. <em> Why is Adam’s-HOLY SHIT I’M IN HIS ROOM. </em> Panic spiked in Reki’s chest and he grabbed his own face as all the color drained from his skin. <em> Oh my god, oh my god, the one room I choose...the one room I choose and I chose </em> <b> <em>this </em> </b> <em> one? What’s wrong with me...I need to go...right now.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Yes, Reki definitely knew he should leave. Even his mindless, idiotic, empty head was telling him the same thing. But what does he do? He took a step further into Adam’s room, and then another, and another until he realized he was fully submerged within the walls of Ainosuke Shindo's bedroom. Reki’s hands went from his face to pull on his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Reki what are you doing..?” he pleaded with himself, biting at his bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My curiosity is going to get me killed one day.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As if he was being controlled by some other worldly being he went over to the back of the couch, and looked down at the plastic-covered outfit. Not knowing why, but doing it anyway he slipped his hand under the covering and dragged his hand across the soft fabric. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now we’re at a corner!” Adam put a foot on Reki’s board, grabbing his hands in the process and pulling him close.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let go! I-I’ll crash!” Reki's shouts fell onto deaf ears. They were going faster now with their combined speeds and swerved across the steel corner. Reki screamed as gravity tugged him backwards, his skull almost shaving against the ground if Adam hadn’t kept his hold on Reki’s wrist, pulling him up and putting his other gloved hand next to Reki’s head. The friction made sparks fly, it stung against his face but the sheer adrenaline and fear made him freeze completely. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Terror is the best spice,” Adam hissed, his masked face inches away from his, “Take your time and </em> <b> <em>savor </em> </b> <em> it.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Reki snatched his hand away from the costume, taking in deep breaths and hoping that his racing heart would slow. <em> That feels like forever ago. So much has changed... </em>It was ironic. The very man who was the cause of Reki’s nightmare’s was now the one who was giving him all he ever wanted. It was beyond what he could comprehend. </p><p> </p><p>He drifted to the other side of the room, admiring the paintings that decorated the walls. He was at the foot of Adam’s bed when he trailed his hand across the comforter, it was soft under his fingertips, like a cloud. Reki’s eyes trailed to the side and hyper-focused toward the thing that sat near the bed. He recognized it instantly. It was a bar cabinet, an expensive one at that from what he could tell. The only one he’s ever actually seen was very cheaply made compared to this. He remembered the splintered edges and alcohol-stained wood he’d use to stare at for hours on end. This cabinet was completely different. Designs were carved into the smooth wooden sides, and the glass surface on top was so clean he didn’t think anything was there at first. Under the glass were numerous bottles of liquor all set up in a straight line and accompanied by various sizes of mugs and glasses. </p><p> </p><p>Reki opened the top and grabbed a random bottle. <em> It’s unlabeled, </em>Reki thought, examining it further. He swished the amber colored liquid around, watching it shift inside the bottle. Shrugging he unscrewed the top and brought his nose to it. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...definitely Rum...” he put the top back on and grabbed another bottle. </p><p> </p><p>“Vodka…” </p><p> </p><p>“Tequila…” </p><p> </p><p>“Whiskey…” </p><p> </p><p>The scents were comforting, in a bittersweet kind of way. He grew up around these smells, they carried memories both good and bad. Although Reki mostly recalled the bad. Nevertheless it was <em> familiar, </em> and it brought a ghost of a smile on his face <em> . </em>If he shut his eyes he could picture his old house. Reki could see the front room, the humming TV,  the couch his father clung to, and the drink that never seemed to leave his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Reki reached down for another bottle-</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>Reki squealed and nearly jumped out of his own skin, he whipped around with a look of horror as his eyes landed on...</p><p> </p><p>“Adam?” He shrieked, cheeks turning blistering red. </p><p> </p><p>It went painfully quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“I was totally snooping <em> I'm so sorry </em> , you said you were getting back later tonight-not that <em> that </em>makes what I did any better, but I mean, I was just bored and didn’t even realize what I was doing I’m so sorry, Adam, I understand if you want me to leave…” his rambling halted when he saw the amused look on Adam’s face. “Wait, are you...not...mad?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Reki. I’m actually quite glad to see you,” Adam said walking away from the closed door and to the side of the bed, opposite of Reki. He eyed the glass bottle still gripped firmly in the redhead’s hand.  “Are you a fan?”</p><p> </p><p>Reki followed his gaze, and his face went even redder than before. “No no no no, this isn’t what it looks like! I wasn’t drinking, I swear, I was just smelling it, that’s all!” As soon as the words left his mouth he wished for the ceiling to cave on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wow Reki, he’ll definitely believe that a seventeen year old was just sniffing alcohol, nothing else.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Much to Reki’s confusion Adam gave a curt nod and dropped his blazer on the bed, “How was your first night here? Did it meet your standards?” </p><p> </p><p>Reki’s brows furrowed. There was something...off about Adam today. Well, more off than usual. He may be a complete lunatic who definitely had some unresolved trauma, but the way he was speaking, the way his eyes kept on drifting downward, it screamed that something wasn’t right. He was acting <em> too </em>normal. </p><p> </p><p>“It was insanely great, I haven’t slept that good in years,” he replied, eyes still locked on him. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam didn’t say anything to that, he simply flashed a smile that was barely noticeable and worked on undoing his tie. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Reki said, his tone lowering, “Do you-er, want one?” He gestured toward the bottle in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Adam tilted his head in curiosity, Reki guessed he was trying to figure out what he was thinking. “It would be rude of me to deny,” he then said, pulling off his tie and setting it neatly next to the blazer. Reki spun on his heel and reached back down into the cabinet. He pulled out a single glass and set it carefully on the stand methodically. <em> Just like riding a bike.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mean to be nosy-<em> again- </em>but didn’t you say you’d be back at six? Or are you on lunch break right now?” Reki connected the lip of the bottle to the rim of the cup and began to gently pour the warm liquid into it. </p><p> </p><p>“No I came home on my own account,,” Adam replied tightly. The bottle clinked against the cabinet as Reki set it down. He turned back around and met Adam halfway at the edge of the bed. The whiskey was gripped in his hand and his eyes were still set on Adam’s. Reki pursed his lips, a feeling he didn’t know he could possess toward Adam bubbling to the surface. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m concerned?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Reki broke the silence and held the whiskey out to Adam. He considered it for a moment, and then took it into his hand, not drinking any. The thickness of the air around them was suffocating as they stood facing each other, not saying a single thing as Reki tried to probe the other’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully it was Adam that cut through the heavy atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Reki. You seem to know your way around a liquor cabinet. Did you ever have a job at a bar?” </p><p> </p><p>Reki swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh, no, I haven’t. My dad...he enjoyed drinking and would sometimes have me make ‘em for him. I guess I got good at it.” </p><p> </p><p>Adam chuckled, although it sounded forced, “I can tell, you worked your way around it with ease,” with his free hand he ushered Reki over to the couch, his hand on his back. “Come, sit.” Adam clicked on the electric fireplace and the room lit up in orange and yellow flames. It danced across the walls, making the paintings sway as if they were alive and moving. They fell into an uneasy silence, their faces never drew away from the warm glow of the fire. Adam eventually put his lips to the glass, and sipped the liquid. Reki watched him from the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. </p><p> </p><p>“Have something to say?” Adam somehow caught him staring. <em> Of course he did.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said bluntly, idly tapping his fingers on his knee. </p><p> </p><p>“Speak, if you wish.” </p><p> </p><p>“Promise not to kick me out if I say something you don’t like?” his voice was playful, but there was an underlying hint of worry. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d never send you away, Reki,” Adam finally met his gaze, his iris’s reflecting the light of the fire. Reki made sure to keep his face neutral, to not show how much those words affected him. It hit his very core, and took all of his strength to not tear up right then and there. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’ll never send you away.”   </em>Echoed within his head. </p><p> </p><p>Reki cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the ache inside it, “Oh...um, well, I was gonna ask if something happened at work. You seem off.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you know me well enough to know when I’m acting “off?” There was no malice behind his words, it was a genuine question that held multiple points. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen enough of you to know when you’re not acting like your usual weird self, honestly I think this is more frightening,” he laughed. Apparently Adam didn’t find it as funny as Reki did and took another drink of the whisky. He looked back at the fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Something <em> did </em>occur today,” he said hesitantly, “My Aunts, they wish for me to acquire a wife so that the Ainosuke bloodline and our family buisness will be passed on. They came into contact with a powerful politician who just so happens to have a daughter. She’s powerful, rich, attractive, everything a person such as myself should want.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dude that sounds like an arranged marriage, what is this the dark ages?” </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently it is. But it's my responsibility to uphold what my father and his father before him created.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki sat up further in his seat with a scowl, “Do you even like her enough to marry?” <em> Those Aunts must be crazy if they think it's okay to force marriage onto someone.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I met her today,” Adam said followed by another drink. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What? </em> ” Reki gaped at him, “They expect you to marry someone you <em> don’t even know? </em> That’s insane. Er, well, I mean, it's not if you like her. Uh, <em>do you</em> like her?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t. Talking to her was like talking to a newborn child. There was no life behind her eyes, just empty greed and <em> desire </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well can’t you tell your Aunts that you don’t want to marry her? You’re a grown man after all, you should be able to choose who you want to spend the rest of your life with.” </p><p> </p><p>A small smile was on Adam’s lips, “My thoughts exactly.” </p><p> </p><p>There was something about the way he said that. Anyone would think he was saying it with sadness, perhaps with a sense of acceptance that he might not be able to go against his Aunt’s wishes. However, if Reki peered close enough, he could see excitement just below the surface of his carefully worn mask. That could only mean…</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! So you do have someone you like,” he exclaimed, it felt like he was in middle school again and he found out his friend had a crush. Only, back then when he realized <em> who </em> the crush was it didn’t make him want to hurl. “Oh... <em> Oh,” </em>his face scrunched in disgust. “It’s Langa isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>Adam hummed a quick ‘yes’ and Reki leaned back on the couch with a frustrated, grating sigh. Even after everything with Langa he still despised the thought of being anywhere near him. </p><p> </p><p>“Not to be an asshole but that’s really weird you know,” Reki started, praying to whatever god or higher being out there that Adam wouldn’t decide to kick him out for saying this. </p><p> </p><p>The older man didn’t reply, so maybe that was a good sign..? <em> Well, here goes nothing.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Like, dude, you’re a fully grown man and Langa, he’s still a kid, no matter how amazing his skating is.” </p><p> </p><p>Adam gulped down another drink, this time wincing at the strong taste, “Are you suggesting I’m going to do something illegal? I’m not.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki let loose an obvious fake laugh before his face deadpanned, “Adam do you really expect anyone to believe that? Your whole <em> thing </em> is “love” and you’ve been shouting out for all the world to hear that you want Langa-a minor-to be your Eve <em> , </em> who is Adam’s <em> wife </em>, by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence. </p><p> </p><p>“I can wait,” was all he said.</p><p> </p><p>Reki felt like his head was going to explode and it took all of his willpower to not slap Adam on the side of his head. “Saying that doesn’t make it better!” He half shouted through gritted teeth, “You want him now and that’s the problem. You keep on pursuing him even though he hasn’t even graduated high school. It’s gross.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hold up, so you know it's wrong but you just...don’t care?” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s the only person who’s ever possessed the talent to keep up with me, I can’t let go of that. Even if I tried I wouldn’t be able to.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki groaned loudly and threw his head back against the couch, “You’re unbelievable, Ainosuke. Truly, unbelievable. And I want you to know that just because Langa and I aren’t on the best of terms right now, or that I’m living with you, doesn’t mean I won’t stop protecting him from you. I won’t let you get to him. He’ll never truly be your Eve.” </p><p> </p><p>Adam chuckled, almost compassionately and he smiled with an emotion Reki couldn't quite place. It was quickly replaced by a familiar devil-like smirk. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you, my Forbidden Fruit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Adam, you’re back. Not sure I missed you,” Reki said playfully and snorted. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it came as a shock when the blue haired man looked genuinely hurt at his last comment. <em> What the hell is going on with him? He better not be screwing with me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ-gimme some of that, you’re depressing me,” he reached forward and snatched the whiskey from Adam’s hands. “It was a joke. I didn’t peg you as the sensitive type,” he said taking a small sip and grimacing at the familiar taste. He ignored the memories that flooded as soon as his tongue touched the liquid. </p><p> </p><p>“And I didn’t peg you as a drinker,” Adam shot back smoothly.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> not </em> ,” Reki rolled his eyes, “Drinking alcohol and being a drinker are two completely different things. Trust me, I <em> know </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your father?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Like I said before, he <em> loved </em>alcohol. There was never a moment when he was without it,” his face fell at the bitterness of his own words, “Sometimes he’d even let me have some. A little more than some, actually. My therapist told me it was his own sick way of “bonding” with me. Apparently he didn’t know any other-” he cut himself off with an apathetic chuckle, “Well, he had one other way to bond with me…” </p><p> </p><p>Adam watched quietly, holding his tongue when Reki’s fingers dug into his jeans, trying and failing to hide how deeply they were shaking. </p><p> </p><p>“His thirst for alcohol was almost as great as his thirst for violence. It spurred him on,”  he whispered and looked down, eyes shiny from unshed tears. He glanced up at Adam and his cheeks flushed. “Sorry, ignore me, I’m being pathetic.” </p><p> </p><p>Adam shook his head, “My father also had his ways of showing me his love. He took away the one thing I cherished and forced me to be exactly like him. It’s all thanks to my father and Aunts that I am who I am today. All because of their unfailing <em> love </em>. And you are who you are because of your father. We are much more similar than I thought.” </p><p> </p><p>Reki didn’t know how to respond to that. Him and Adam...were similar? Now that’s something he wished was never said by anyone ever, especially the man he was being compared too. There was no way they were alike. Right? Adam’s someone who will do anything to get what he wants, especially when it comes to acquiring something-or someone he cares about. (in his own sick, twisted way of course) He’s someone who had a painful upbringing but rose above it and became important and most of all powerful. </p><p> </p><p>Reki was nothing like him. Right? </p><p> </p><p>“Well, then, cheers to our shit fathers...and Aunts,” Reki said raising the glass, Adam nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Reki slammed the last bit of whiskey down his throat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: MENTIONS OF CHILDHOOD ABUSE AND SELF HARM</p><p>Honestly I hate Adam’s Aunts. They’re gross and creepy (just like Adam, but personally I see them as worse than him) and I hate writing them. I personally think the whole arranged marriage would be really difficult for him since-I’m pretty sure he’s gay-and unfortunately he has his eyes set on Langa (disgusting) so I’m going to write more on that subject. After watching the last episode and seeing more into Adam’s mind I really want to delve into his trauma and explore that in this fanfiction. As well as Reki’s too, such as the fact that he enjoyed being brutally beaten which is obviously a sign of being depressed, and a form of self harm. Even though I made up the childhood abuse part I think It fits well into the story, hopefully you guys don’t hate the idea. I’m just trying to make this as angsty as possible while keeping it realistic to the show :) and since we haven’t actually met Reki’s dad I can make him however I want, so YAY</p><p>I can not thank you guys enough for all of your support. This fic has just surpass 3000 hits, 300 Kudos, almost 60 bookmarks and over 80 comments!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Whatever It Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tadashi has to deal with the messes Adam creates </p>
<p>!!!TW!!!: Mild underage drinking, mentions of abuse, and SLIGHT emetophobia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are honestly amazing. I CANNOT thank you enough. Your amazing comments, kudos and just the fact that there are so many of you guys reading this is the sole reason I still have the motivation to write. AGAIN THANK YOU</p>
<p>Also thank you to those who very kindly let me know that Ainosuke is Adam’s first name and not Shindo. I’m honestly so embarrassed but I went back and fixed everything, so it's all good! </p>
<p>This chapter is more Tadashi oriented (why? Bc I love him and he’s very complex) so i do apologize if you were hoping for more Reki angst. But I feel that it's important to work on the other characters' development, especially if they’re going to have an important role in the story. One last thing, MatchaBlossom is pretty much already canon in this story because in my head they’re literally married so yeah, there’s that lmao </p>
<p>And I’m gonna talk more about Tadashi’s complexity in the notes at the bottom!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t even 1:30 in the afternoon and today was already a disaster. Having to clean up a mess that you didn’t make should be difficult, especially when you have to create excuses and ways to fix the situation that would bode well for both parties. But, this was no issue for Tadashi. Frankly, cleaning up the messes Adam made became a regular for him. The man was overly emotional and clearly sensitive, (even if he wouldn’t admit it) he knew this having lived with him for the majority of his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi’s parents were the same as him. They worked for the Shindo’s, as faithful, never failing servants that would carry out orders without question. Due to that, he was raised the same way. Raised to be the perfect dog for Mr. Shindo’s perfect son, Ainosuke. It was like a ritual for the two families, a way of living being passed down to the next generation. Although, this time it was a bit different. This time, the servant played the role of “friend” toward the master. They were on equal grounds, there was no power struggle between the two of them, no hate nor malice in one’s touch. But tranquil, and most of all... <em> fun. </em>But, like the seasons, everything changed eventually. The fun was gone, the friendship, the trust, nearly everything was buried under mountains of resentment. But one thing stayed the same. Tadashi would always be there to pick his master up when he fell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The irony in the matter was downright laughable because although Tadashi was treated with the same care as one would treat dirt smeared on the heel of their shoe, he never once left. He very well could leave if he wanted to, move somewhere far away, start a new life. It wasn’t like he was being held captive or black mailed into submission. No, he stayed under Adam’s boot because it was what he wanted. He endured his emotional outbursts, cruel words and at times, even harsher touches, not because he was forced to but because it was what he <em> desired.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staying devoted to Ainosuke went further than just blind loyalty or obligation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The politician in front of Tadashi was a stubby man with a well groomed beard. His face would turn redder than a tomato when he got flustered, excited, or whenever he was feeling exponentially anything that could get a rise out of him. But as of right now, he was definitely angry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to fix this!” He shouted, waving a finger in Tadashi’s face. “I don’t care how rich, powerful, or well respected he is! <em> No one, </em>and I mean no one disrespects and insults my daughter in such crude ways!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Akagi, I sincerely apologize for Mr. Shindo’s actions,” he said flatly, bowing down and hoping he’d accept his apology. He wasn’t really sorry, but this is the last place he wanted to be at the moment and wanted nothing more than to get them out of the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t give a rat’s ass if you’re sorry! Shindo needs to fix this ASAP or else my daughter will be married off to one of the other <em> hundreds </em> of available politicians that would murder for her hand.” Spit was flying from his mouth, and Tadashi felt it hit the back of his neck. <em> Patience, Tadashi, have patience.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will be fixed, sir. You and your daughter have our humblest apologies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Akagi scoffed and grabbed his daughter by the wrist, practically dragging her out of the office, “You have one week!” He yelled behind his shoulder. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving a bowing Tadashi alone with spit still smeared on his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Patience.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up and used his sleeve to wipe the backside of his head, holding back a grimace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fine, everything will be fine like always.” he told himself but his words of encouragement failed to ease the stress grating against his bones. And like clockwork Mr. Akagi and Adam’s conversation from earlier seeped back into his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “As you can see my daughter has taken notice of you,” Mr. Akagi said, sitting across from Adam, his legs crossed in an orderly fashion. Tadashi stood off to the side. “She’s a vibrant young woman, who craves power and success just as you do. Your Aunts and I both think it would be wise to set up a possible date for the two of you to get to know each other better. But if that doesn’t sound pleasing enough and you wish to get right down to business we can make plans for a ceremony.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The daughter’s lips curled up into a seductive smile, eyes feasting upon Adam like he was a dinner being served on a silver platter. Tadashi had to suppress a cringe.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Plans for a ceremony?” Adam quoted, slowly tapping his fingers on the armchair. Tadashi couldn’t see his face, but he knew what kind of expression Adam was making. A beaming smile that had the ability to charm and captivate any audience. Only Tadashi knew it was fake, probably the fakest thing he’d ever seen a person act. But, again, only he knew of its true nature.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The mask’s Adam put up were convincing, never cracking nor faltering. But sometimes, on the rarest of occasions and usually the most important to keep up a facade, he’d purposely let it shatter at his feet and humorously watch as he lost control. Such as...right then. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What does the bimbo think of all of this? Does she wish for a date where that empty cave she calls a skull can be filled with endless compliments that I must force myself to make up the night before, or does she wish to get married, perhaps...consummate the marriage? I must admit I’m not completely into moronic sex with dim-witted broads, but those sharp canine-like teeth might just make up for it...”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Adam was pleased with himself, the smirk was evident in his voice. Tadashi’s lips twitched upward as he fought the urge to smile. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “WHAT?” The woman squawked, jumping up from her seat.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “How dare you-”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi chuckled. He would definitely visit this memory when he needed a good laugh, or a good way to trigger a heart attack because the mess they were in was growing heavier by the second. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Ainosuke, you never fail to keep things interesting. </em>He thought, smiling softly. His expression quickly fell back into its neutral state, forcing the lurking feelings that tore at his stomach down until they succumbed to nothingness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He packed up the rest of his things and left the office. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speeding across the parking lot, he head directly toward the street closest to the building. Adam had fled the scene when Mr. Akagi began his fit and ended up taking their only car with him, successfully leaving Tadashi behind in the process. He wasn’t mad, not in the slightest. If anything Tadashi was glad that he could diffuse the situation without the instigator making any more...inappropriate comments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised a hand when he spotted a Taxi passing nearby. “Taxi-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tadashi.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hot metal poked at his brain, igniting a part he had long since closed up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ah, I know that voice. He’s faster than I expected.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi lowered his raised arm, bitterly accepting that he wasn’t going to catch a ride home, “Hm? What do you want?” He didn’t spare the man a second glance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came for Adam, but seeing as he’s not here I decided that <em> you </em>can take his place.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Tadashi asked and looked over his shoulder coldly, “Where’s your companion? I’m assuming he’s still in that wheelchair, yes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe glared, teeth clenched and jaw set, “No thanks to your <em> master </em>. And “companion?” Really? Just use his goddamn name, Tadashi.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With strained posture he turned around and sighed, back aching in exhaustion. “I’m tired, Joe. Get to the point, please.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The traffic screeched by next to them, the sounds of horns and tires against gravel filling the silence between the two men. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe shook his head, grunting something under his breath before inhaling a deep breath. “Look, we know Reki’s with you and Adam at the mansion, and that you guys have guardianship over him now or some disturbing shit like that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I want you to let him go. Send him back to his mom’s, back to his school. Give him his life back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We haven’t taken him hostage. He and his mother agreed to this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see, I don’t give a damn what Reki and his mom want, because frankly they’re oblivious to what Adam is capable of. You and I both know how this will turn out for Reki, and I want to stop it before the damage is unfixable. Before <em> he’s </em>unfixable.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi blinked slowly, trying to form a sentence that doesn’t outright agree with him, but lets him know he understands where he’s coming from. Because truthfully, he has similar fears and worries about their situation. Reki, who prefers to be perceived as strong and resilient, is undoubtedly fragile and could easily be broken. By no other than Adam who could easily be taken down in the process. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not have the power to do what you ask of me, but, as you know I have quite the presence in the Shindo household. No <em> unexpected </em>harm will come to Mr. Kyan, you have my word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stress on Joe’s face loosened for a brief second, but by the looks of it he wasn’t exactly pleased with his answer,  “<em> Unexpected harm?”  </em>What does that even mean? Are you saying Reki’s going to inevitably be getting hurt?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A taxi cab must have seen Tadashi standing near the road because one was pulling up behind him, like some heavenly force was answering his prayers. <em> Finally, I get a break. </em>He swung open the back door and just as he was about to get in, he locked eyes with Joe, a seemingly unhappy Joe by the way his fists were balled at his sides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Getting hurt, beaten and bruised is expected when one is training with a board,” Tadashi said, watching as the other man’s eyes widened, “It is a rite of passage.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to hear another word he closed the car door and directed the driver to the estate. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d it go?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe set his keys on the table and glanced over at Cherry who was draped across the couch, limbs tangled around a thin blanket. His bandages were coming loose, exposing more of his bruised skin. It sent a twinge of guilt through Joe and he cleared his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It went as amazing as I thought it’d go,” he replied with a sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That good, huh?” Cherry looked at him inquisitively and adjusted himself so that he was leaning up on the pillow he was laying on. He gestured for Joe to come sit down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. Adam wasn’t there for some reason,” he carefully lifted Cherry’s legs and laid them across his lap when he sat next to him, “But...Tadashi was.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherry cocked a brow at that, “Did you guys speak?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you could call <em> that </em>speaking, then yeah we did,” Joe said and set his hand on Cherry’s ankle, he gently glided his thumb across the smooth skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not surprised he hasn’t changed,” he laughed quietly as memories from years ago found their way back to his mind. They were such bittersweet times to look back on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah me either but still, he could act mature and get over himself. Getting Reki back is more important than some grudge he’s been holding on for the past decade. But I suppose he...tried to be a bit more, er, cooperative? I don’t know. He pretty much said that he’d keep an eye on him, keep him out of any <em> unnecessary </em> danger,” he paused, “I still don’t feel any better about it. I just wish Reki would meet with us, or at least keep in touch...or <em> something! </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherry bit back a groan as he sat up and adjusted himself so that he was at eye-level with Joe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kaoru lay back down, don’t strain yourself,” Joe said with worry, reaching out to put a hand on Cherry’s chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he swatted him away and straightened his posture, wincing at the small movement. His bones burned in a way that sent zapping pains down his back and up his neck. It was a harsh, constant reminder of what happened. Adam broke Kaoru, cut him down where he stood and didn’t show a shred of regret. The board smashing into him sent Cherry back to reality. The reality in which his once dear friend...was gone. Even after everything Adam’s done he still hoped that Ainosuke was still in there somewhere, buried beneath that hideous mask and wild persona. But, he was wrong. Adam didn't reject their proposals to a Beef because he still cared for them deep down, he rejected them because it would be <em> boring. </em>That hurt worse than being beaten into the gravel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost laughed. How ridiculous was he? Thinking that the boy who he once admired, held great care for was still present, still alive. He wasn’t. The Ainosuke he knew was dead, and now, he knew for sure that he wasn’t coming back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Joe’s deep voice and concerned expression startled him from his thoughts. He must have been lost in thought longer than he realized. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay, sorry, I was just thinking,” he said softly, and leaned into Joe’s shoulder, “I wonder...do you think Tadashi regrets what he did? Or, well, didn’t do. Do you think he’d change his decision if he could?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe hummed, eyes narrowing in thought. “I don’t know…” he finally said, “I really don’t. He thought what he did was the right thing, and technically got what he wanted. But I think he lost everything in the long run. I mean, look where they are now. Unless its different behind closed doors I'd say he regrets it. But who knows."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherry nodded his head, taking in Joe’s response and looked ahead of him, unfocusing his gaze. “That’s what happens when you let resentment into your heart. If jealousy is driving a person it will only lead you down a path of hurt and regret.” Calloused fingers intertwined with his own, and warmth bloomed in his chest as he met Joe’s doting stare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It won’t happen again, Kaoru,” he assured, tightening his grip on Cherry, “We’ll stop it from happening this time.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cherry exhaled slowly, a sad smile on his lips, “I hope so, Kojiro, I really do.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi was fuming and there were multiple reasons why. Reasons that <em> he </em>had to deal with as per usual. Reasons that just kept piling up over his head until he was sure he was going to drown. But, he wasn’t going to let himself be taken by the tide. And instead of being dragged along he bit down on his tongue to release at least an ounce of his frustration, and forced his face to go flat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He mentally cursed to himself when the simmering anger had yet to subside as it usually does. Tadashi was <em> not </em> expecting to see Joe today. He was not mentally prepared for it. It came as a surprise seeing the overly muscular man casually standing behind him, with a look that would put fear into any other person, but only succeeded to bring back rotten feelings towards him and a certain pink haired skater. <em> Of course today of all days he decides to show up out of nowhere. I do not need this right now. Not ever, actually, I could go my whole life without seeing him again.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last time they spoke was when Adam returned from America, a now fully grown man, branded as a meticulous politician and successful businessman. He was different of course, more mature and cool-headed compared to his younger self. It was what Tadashi was expecting when he finally came home. What he was <em> not </em>prepared for was Joe and Cherry coming to visit like nothing ever happened. It was beyond infuriating for Tadashi, after everything he did to keep them away and they still came crawling back? He was panicking by the time Adam invited them in, seemingly glad to see them, it made his head spin and stomach curl with nausea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing there quietly, watching as they talked he knew that if things went back to how they were...it would be best for him to leave. There’d be no point to staying in a household where he had nothing, no one at all. His and Adam’s relationship changed drastically after the incident, he was treated like a useless dog but he didn’t care. Why? Because Adam still wanted him around. He could have fired him after what happened, requested another <em> servant </em> but he didn’t.  He was still by his side and that was all that mattered to him. Yet here they were, Joe and Cherry once again trying to rekindle their past friendship and steal Ainosuke away forever. Who needs a dog when you have friends you can rely on? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, something he only fantasized about in his dreams happened. Not only did Adam completely destroy the possibility of friendship with the two, he burned down any bridges they could get across. He burned them until there was nothing left, until he was alone with Adam in their garden of Eden. No one was going to get to them, he knew that now and relished in the feeling. The serpent would stay close to Adam. He would be hated, treated poorly, secluded from anyone and everyone else, but at least he was where he craved to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was perfect like that for a long while, until everything once again changed. It was like the universe threw them back in time to a place he once fought tooth and nail to escape. But this time it was worse, there were worse consequences than before, higher stakes because Adam was no longer a teenager who could get away with these things by blaming his actions on his youth. Now he was a man with a reputation to uphold, an image to keep clean. And apparently it was Tadashi’s job to keep the prying eyes of the press away, to silence any scandals and ultimately, just protect the Shindo family name. Which was becoming increasingly harder to do with everything Adam’s been doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was tiring, but he would continue to do it. He would always be there to do what was best for him. He would beat Adam when the tournament resumes, he’d take skating away just as he did before, he’d keep him away from anyone potentially being his “Eve,” and in the end, he’d be safe. He wouldn’t get the chance to do anything illegal, anything dangerous or questionable that could potentially <em> ruin </em>him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But first and foremost, Tadashi must keep Reki away from extreme harm. Because unlike <em> S, </em> this whole situation with Reki was on record. It was signed on paper with terms and conditions, it was traceable and <em> real </em>. If anything happened to the teen while he was under their care it would be blamed on the Shindo family. His career could be ruined, he might be sued or even sent to jail. That wasn’t going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, when Tadashi walked into Adam’s bedroom and saw him sharing drinks with a <em>minor, </em>it almost sent him over the edge and into an abyss of eternal panic. <em>One thing after another. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Puppy, good afternoon! You’re <em> finally </em>back,” Adam exclaimed, his bubbly loud tone telling Tadashi everything he needed to know. “Tell me, how did the meeting go after I left?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reki was sitting next to him, failing to hold back boisterous laughs that turned into snorts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It went fine, Mr. Ainosuke,” Tadashi replied, jaw tense, “Mr. Akagi is still willing to fix this if you apologize to his daughter. I think it would be wise to do it as soon as-” he cut himself off. Adam was whispering something to a blushing Reki and Tadashi sent them both a glare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you called her that?” Reki giggled, covering his mouth to show his shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was honestly quite proud of myself for that one,” Adam smiled, wide with all his teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi’s gaze fell to the coffee table in front of them, an almost empty bottle of whiskey sat on top of it. He suppressed a groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Reki </em>, you should go rest until dinner, I will have Izumi take you back,” Tadashi said and called for one of the maids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whaaaat? Already? Come one we’re having <em> fun </em>,” Reki whined, voice slurred. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, don’t ruin our fun,” Adam repeated, mocking Tadashi with a smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should join us!” Reki’s eyes sparkled with excitement, “I totally wanna see the <em> mysterious, quiet </em>secretary of the Matador of Love loosen up a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi sighed through his nose, “No, I’m okay thank you.” He heard footsteps stop behind him and he turned to see an elderly lady standing in the doorway. “Izumi, please take Mr. Kyan back to his living quarters. Make sure he gets to bed. Have dinner ready by the time he wakes up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman nodded her head and went over to help Reki. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh fine,” Reki huffed, standing up. He was back on his ass in less than a second. “Shit, I didn’t think I drank that much…” he took Izumi’s hand this time and let her lead him away. He paused and looked down at Adam, “Goodbye Adam Ainosuke Shindo, you creepy bastard,” he lazily patted the man’s head, untangling his slicked back hair, “I will see you again someday.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This was surprisingly enjoyable, I thank you for easing my stress, Reki.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem-o, my dude,” he shot Adam a finger gun as he left the room, the door closing behind him with a quiet click. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere around them thickened in silence, the only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fireplace and the gears shifting in Tadashi’s mind. His eyes never left the back of Adam’s head. The giggling tipsy mood he previously had seemed to have slipped away with Reki, perhaps he was being untruthful when he said his stress was…”eased.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can feel your eyes on me,” Adam murmured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can close them if you’d like,” Tadashi said, a bit of sarcasm he’s reserved only for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Funny,” he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further, “Come here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi almost missed what he said from how quiet he spoke. But nevertheless he obeyed without question and stood at the side of the couch. Adam looked up and he met his gaze fiercely, irises burning crimson. <em> Red. </em> His eyes were always red, swirling with pent up hurt and anger. It was painful knowing that it was because of him that Adam was who he is today, that he created <em> this </em>, the Matador Of Love, the man who’s so hollow from the inside and out that he’s desperately searching for someone that can keep up with him, even if it means hurting himself and other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It’s my fault, </em> Tadashi thought, <em> But everything I’ve done is to keep him safe from himself, so it’s worth it. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it impossible for you to use any other expression?” Adam suddenly asked, snapping Tadashi from his thoughts. He blinked a few times, confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> How much did he drink?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” He wasn’t lying, he really didn’t know what Adam meant by that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That-<em> that, </em> ” he waved a hand and gestured at Tadashi’s pensive face, “that look you constantly wear. It antagonizes me. <em> I hate it with every ounce of my being </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies, sir, I did not know. How else do you want me to look?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a reverberating growl that came from the back of Adam’s throat, “Forget I said anything,” he looked back at the fire with a scowl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When a person drinks too much the alcohol has an ability to bring out a version of oneself. Oftentimes you may become overly happy, giddy and find that you can’t stop yourself from laughing. Other times a person's issues can overlap and they become sad, depressed even. The liquid might push someone towards violence and hate, or love and desire. There is no telling factor as to what person you will become when you’re drunk. There’s no handbook saying what you are or who you’ll be. For Adam he is none and all of those at the same time. There’s no way to know how he'll act. Tadashi wonders if that’s because he himself doesn’t know how to act properly. Or maybe it's the fact that he’s been groomed to behave a certain way his whole life, so he has no sense self, no sense of who he really is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But right now. Adam was struggling to not show the vulnerability in his expression, in the way he wanted to desperately say something but he didn’t have the strength to put them into words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “It’s okay, you don’t need to explain yourself,” </em>was what Tadashi wished to say, but he knew such a compassionate statement would do more harm than good. Knowing this, he simply slung one of Adam’s arms across his shoulders and tugged him to his feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you thin-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can let go if you wish to fall on your face.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made a sound that was a cross  between a chuckle and a grunt. A moment of hesitation passed before Adam relented, leaning into Tadashi’s side and letting him guide him to the other side of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think <em> the broad </em>is worthy enough to be my wife?” He asked, failing to hold his body up straight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi lowered him onto the bed, making sure his head was propped up on a pillow. He didn’t need Adam choking on his own vomit if he gets sick in his sleep. “Your Aunts believe she is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Tadashi pulled away Adam tightened his arms around his neck, yanking him closer over him. A gasp escaped his lips and he had to press his hand firmly on the mattress next to Adam’s head to keep himself upright. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I asked.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver went up Tadashi’s spine, Adam’s breath was warm against his face. It sent electricity to his fingertips and his mouth went dry as he spoke.  “I think...whoever <em> you </em>choose to be at your side is worthy. Not who your aunts think, not what I think...what you think.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A genuine laugh came from Adam, succeeding to make Tadashi’s stomach flip and knot from the inside. “I already know what <em> you </em>think,” Adam cooed, unhooking his arm from Tadashi and dropping it. Tadashi thought he was letting go and sat up slightly, he moved barely an inch when he was abruptly yanked back down by his tie. They were closer now, their noses almost touching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi was failing to keep his breathing under control, and by the warmth that spread across his face and the smug expression on the other man he knew he was blushing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are...a very selfish man, Tadashi,” Adam breathed, voice low with sultry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi swallowed hard, eyes casting down. He was growing hot under his suit. It clung to his body like a straitjacket, smothering and weighing down on him until he was sure he was going to die from the lack of oxygen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand holding Tadashi’s tie loosened. Adam traced his fingers up to his bare throat, slowly wrapping around it. “So selfish...yet so loyal,” He tightened his grip, squeezing down on the sides of his neck and drawing out a breathy sigh from Tadashi. “And they wonder why I keep you <em> so close </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink,” Tadashi whispered, struggling to catch his breath while fighting the heat pooling within his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suppose I have. Not the first time and certainly won’t be the last,” his grip went slack and he released Tadashi, half shoving him away with a grunt. “But you’ll always be here to watch me, dog, won’t you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sneer that came from Adam signified their ‘moment’ was over and Tadashi didn’t hesitate to put a comfortable distance between the two of them. He never pushed, never asked for more, and never complained. Tadashi would take what he could get, even if it meant being shoved away in the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi pulled a chair out from under the nearby desk and sat near the bed. He folded his arms over his chest and let the smallest of smiles slip onto his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I will, Ainosuke. I’ll never leave your side.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t referring to simply making sure Adam didn’t get alcohol poisoning in his sleep, they <em> both </em>knew the true meaning behind his words. Adam said nothing, which was a better response than Tadashi could have ever hoped for, because saying nothing meant not disregarding or scorning the comment; and in his own way, it was Ainosuke accepting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adam rolled over onto his side, eyes closing as he drifted off into a drunken sleep. Tadashi watched in silence, a sense of calmness washing over him. The way the flames and pale moonlight danced across his skin was mesmerizing. If he had to he would sit there forever, watching as Adam slept peacefully. This was the only time his master ever truly looked at peace with the world. Tadashi wished Adam had this tranquility all the time, not just during the hours he slept, unconscious and unable to actually enjoy it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Someday, </em> he thought, <em> Someday you will have the freedom to be yourself.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi was a selfish man, he knew and accepted that fact simply because it was true. He’s done selfish things, things that hurt the man closest to him. His decision back then was fueled by his own greed and jealousy, but also desperation because, frankly, he saw Ainosuke losing himself all those years ago. He saw the risks Ainosuke took while skating and for what? To feel the thrill of adrenaline? Was risking his life the only way he felt alive? Everything that was happening was wrong and it was visibly consuming Ainosuke. Skateboarding was infecting his soul. And the day Tadashi decided to do something about it, was the day he lost his friend. A cost he was willing to take to get Adam away from skating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it worked. For many years. He left for America and eventually came back after his father retired. Sometimes Tadashi wished he would have stayed in the U.S. because as soon as he returned, he also returned to the venomous dance of skateboarding. Without his father there to destroy his boards, to forbid him from doing what he loved, he almost instantly created the Matador of Love. It was a harsh slap to Tadashi’s face, and he knew, with all of his heart, that he needed to put a stop to this once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>First he would continue dealing with Reki, making sure Adam doesn’t go too far. Second, he’d handle the marriage fiasco and hopefully get rid of the situation completely. And lastly, Tadashi would defeat Adam in the tournament. Just as he did before, he’d take skating away from him. If he won, Adam could never return to ‘S.’ If something catastrophic were to ever happen it would be there. It didn’t matter if it was Adam or someone else getting hurt beyond repair, both would be the downfall of Ainosuke Shindo. Tadashi wasn’t going to let that happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He <em> can’t </em>let that happen. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there it is. I'm sure you may have questions concerning Tadashi's feelings towards Joe and Cherry but don't worry it will all be answered CLEARLY in the later chapters. (I made it sort of vague on purpose because I want to really dive into their past with each other, since we didn't get to see their relationship in the show) </p>
<p>Now on to me ranting about Tadashi. (This is just my opinion please don't feel offended if it goes against yours) </p>
<p>People really need to stop saying that Tadashi's all innocent and boiling him down to an abused puppy (pun intended) because he's NOT. He has openly supported and endorsed Adam’s illegal and disturbing actions, and was even willing to go to jail and take the fall for him so he didn’t have too. He’s obviously very devoted to the man.  That being said, Tadashi’s behaviour towards Adam has mainly been attempting to protect him or do what he thinks is best for him. Challenging Adam wasn’t a “Fuck you, I’m taking you down,” it was, “This is for the best, I’m doing it for your own good.”</p>
<p> In his own head he was doing what he thought was right for Ainosuke, even if it meant going against him. And if you look closely, he does that quite a lot throughout the show. He goes against Adam when his father burned his skateboard, went against Adam by focusing more on his image and upholding the family name, and goes against him by trying to take away skateboarding, the only thing Adam truly enjoys. </p>
<p>An easter egg that relates to this can be seen by comparing the endings on each episode. Throughout most of the season you see Adam skating in his pool and then Tadashi steps in and covers the camera, accompanied by the words “No Photos,” because he was more concerned about his reputation. But then (I think episode 11 or 12) instead of that, it shows Tadashi holding Adam in his arms with the words “Catch Me” at the bottom. This goes to show that eventually Tadashi realized what he was doing was wrong, and was ultimately hurting Adam. Now, instead of focusing on what others think, he catches Ainosuke. </p>
<p>To summarize, Tadashi isn’t innocent, and he’s not a good person but he has good intentions. He turned blind eyes to the things that Adam’s done, tried to take away his only freedom, and was one of the many people that trapped him in that suffocating household. So as said before, not innocent, but good intentions driven by his devotion and feelings for Adam. </p>
<p>This is just my opinion so please don’t take offense, I just needed to rant is all. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations :))) please review if you get the chance</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanna say how much I HATE ADAM. He is a despicable person, especially in this fic. I'm looking forward to the Adam Slander in the later chapters, honestly I can't wait :))</p>
<p>I'm just warning you all that this is gonna be quite difficult to write since we only have 9 episodes of content. Unlike other anime's where there's 3+ seasons, a ton of manga and light novels. So you can imagine the struggle I'm having with this since we've only seen glimpses of everyone's backstory. And with Reki, we have almost ZERO backstory. (His old friend but that's it) Like, WHERE IS REKI'S FATHER??? HELLO? Anyway, please comment or leave Kudos, and wish me luck because this is going to interesting. </p>
<p>Reki: I won't be tempted</p>
<p>The card: :)</p>
<p>Reki: ......</p>
<p>The card: :D</p>
<p>Reki: I think...I'm being tempted</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>